Pour les yeux de France
by Nanashi Himeji
Summary: Francis est sans cesse martyrisé par les autres pays même par celui qu'il aime. Ludwig décide alors de l'enlever. C'est alors qu'il découvre que le français cache un pouvoir sans limite...(YAOI) FrancexAllemagne ou/et FrancexAngleterre
1. Les douleurs de France

Paring : T

Disclaimer : Les personnages d'Axis Power Hetalia ne m'appartiennent pas

* * *

Sur une terrasse d'une belle villa, un pays se reposait. Il regarda la mer, fixant inlassablement l'horizon bleu. Il tenta de bouger mais la douleur l'en empêcha. Il se rassit et n'essaya plus. Des bleus striaient sa peau pâle. Ses cheveux blonds, fins et légers, voletaient au vent marin. Il ferma les yeux et pensa à la journée qui l'attendait demain. Une journée de brimade et de sévices. Il en avait l'habitude…On ne l'aimait pas. On le prenait souvent pour un pervers. Il n'en était pas un, loin de là…Juste un pays voulant rire et s'amuser avec les autres. Mais depuis quelque temps, tout le monde refusait sa compagnie. Il n'était plus qu'un divertissement que l'on pouvait frapper. Les autres riaient. Mais pas avec lui. De lui ! Il en souffrait beaucoup.

Demain, c'était le G-8. Réunion où il tenait, par miracle encore sa place. Il se laissa tomber sur le bois dur de la terrasse et pleura. Pourquoi le détestait-on tant ? Qu'a-t-il fait ou ne pas fait ? Même la personne qu'il aime le déteste. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormi. Partant pour un monde où l'acceptation était de mise.

Le soleil le réveilla. Il s'étira. Il n'avait pas passé la nuit dans son lit et son dos le faisait souffrir. Il entra dans sa chambre et se changea, histoire de ne pas passer pour trop sale. Il prit son portable au cas où et sortit de la villa pour rejoindre Londres. Le jeune homme priait pour ne pas rencontrer un autre pays. Malheureusement, le sort s'acharnait sur lui.

- Mais qui vois-je ? Ne serait-ce pas ce cher France ? dit une voix narquoise dans son dos.

France se retourna et fit face à l'homme aux gros sourcils.

- Je peux t'aider mon lapin ?

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Frog ! You are a shitty man!

- Moi aussi je suis ravi de te voir Kirkland.

Il sentit tout à coup quelqu'un se jeter sur lui. Ses cheveux adorables, son regard intelligent et se petit rosissement qui s'étalait sur son visage à la vue du beau pays.

- Mathieu ! Comment ça va mon grand ?

- Papa!

- C'est Matthew, froggy ! Matthew ! Draguer t'as donc rendu complètement débile ou quoi ?

Le blond baissa la tête, atteint par les paroles de l'anglais. Il n'aurait pas dû en temps normal…Il s'en fichait. Il se disputait souvent avec lui mais jamais très méchamment. Mais cette fois, il y avait quelque chose de différent. Qui le révulsai et le blessai. Il lâcha Canada et partit tranquillement en direction de son hôtel.

- Papa est bizarre en ce moment !

- Tu trouves ? On n'a pas le temps de s'intéresser à cette grenouille perverse ! On a une réunion à organiser.

Ils partirent en direction d'un grand bâtiment tandis que Francis entra dans le bel hôtel. Il soupira en revoyant la mine dégoûtée d'Arthur. Jamais le blond ne l'avait regardé ainsi. Un air de profond écœuré et de mépris ancré sur son visage. Le détestait-il autant ? Surement… Il n'était pour lui qu'une sale grenouille perverse. Un être inutile et laid. Il se savait beau mais à quoi bon si cette beauté ne charmait celui qu'il aimait. Oui, il le savait, il aimait Arthur. Il aimait son visage et son air renfrogné, leurs moments passés ensembles, leurs disputes interminable et surtout sa mauvaise humeur qu'il arrivait si bien à apaiser dans le temps. Un temps révolu. Il regarda l'heure. Cela faisait quatre heures qu'il se trouvait là, allongé sur ce beau lit double à regarder le plafond. Il sortit de la suite et se rendis au sommet tant redouté. Il n'était pas le dernier. Cela le rassura. C'était une grande table ronde accueillant dix chaises et des petites pancartes avec leur pays. Elles n'étaient là que protocolairement, tout le monde se connaissait…malheureusement. Il trouva sa place et s'y installa. Allemagne, grand, fort avec de beau cheveux blond le salua brièvement. Il était le seul à ne pas l'insulter et le traitant avec un minimum de respect. Leurs brefs échanges le firent penser qu'il ne l'aimait pas particulièrement. Le blond s'accouda à la table et regarda dans le vague. Ludwig tourna la tête et regarda le blond. Il fallait l'avouer, il était très beau. Un rougissement s'étala sur le visage de l'arien qu'il détourna rapidement. Les autres prirent place : Angleterre, Etats Unis, Italie du nord et du sud, collé l'un à l'autre, Canada, Japon, Russie et enfin Union Européenne qui présidait l'assemblée. Enfin qui essayait. Etat Unis, comme monté sur ressort trépignait.

- Le sujet du jour sera sur l'environnement, annonça laconiquement Union Européenne.

Etats Unis sauta de son siège pour montrer son idée « génial en image ». Il leur montra une carte « du monde » n'affichant véritablement que les Etats Unis.

-Tiens cette fois on aperçoit un bout de la Russie, fit remarqué l'effrayant pays.

- Il faudra que je corrige cette erreur, répondit Alfred en gribouillant le bout en trop. Je propose donc la mise en place d'un gouvernement basé sur l'écologie.

- Et encore ? demanda Angleterre.

- J'y viens ! Vous allez tous m'achetez des super-héros écolo ! Ils se chargeront de tout ! Le ménage, repassage, tris des ordures ! Tout ! J'intégrerai même on fonction spéciale pour France…Il ne faudrait pas qu'il nous le casse.

**= Degré de colère : 20 %**

- Ce n'est pas la description d'une femme ça ? Intervint Lovino. Ou encore de France ?

**= Degré de colère : 35 %**

- C'est vrai que faire la différence entre les deux est dure…Si il se rasait je l'aurais surement prit pour une femme, rajouta Alfred.

**= Degré de colère : 55 %**

Il sembla réfléchir intensément, fait rare pour le grand pays. Il se tint la tête puis leva l'index en l'air ayant trouvé une idée.

- Si on lui met un bracelet avec son nom dessus et son sexe on pourra s'en rappeler.

**= Degré de colère : 65 %**

- Ce n'est pas gentil pour mon père ! Tenta de dire Matthew qui fut ignoré par tous.

France remercia silencieusement le petit pays. Il n'avait que peu d'alliés ici. Allemagne ne le considérait que comme un partenaire politique, Japon semblait vouer une espèce de vénération glauque vis-à-vis de sa culture et de ses habitants et Canada était son fils. Enfin, on pouvait espérer quelque chose de la part de L'Italie du Nord…enfin tant qu'il n'est pas avec son frère.

- Ou sinon, ajouta Japon souvent pragmatique, on pourrait lui couper les cheveux.

_"Trahis par mon propre allié…"_pleura intérieurement le blond.

Kiku lui jeta un beau sourire façon de dire, "je t'ai sauvé du pire ! Remercie-moi !"

**= Degré de colère : 80 %**

L'acharnement fait sur sa personne continua. Il tentait tant bien que mal de l'ignorer. Ludwig lui jetai des regards inquiets qui l'étonna. C'était rare pourtant que l'on se préoccupe ainsi de lui. Surtout lui ! Qu'il croyait insensible. Il remarqua qu'Arthur ne s'était pas exprimé. Il garda le regard vers le sol et ses poings se crispèrent progressivement._ "Il aurait pourtant dû être un des premiers à m'injurier"_ pensa le blond. Cette idée lui fit mal, très mal.

- Pourrions-nous reprendre le vrai débat, osa-t-il en reprenant son arrogance habituelle.

Ils lui jetèrent un regard noir.

- Les femmes devraient rester en cuisine, répondit Lovino.

**= Degré de colère : 110 %**

Là s'en était trop pour France qui sortit. Allemagne se leva et réclama le silence. Il se tourna vers France, fier d'avoir fait son impression et se retrouva face à…du vide. Il ne l'avais pas vu disparaître.

- Où est France ? demanda l'Allemagne.

- Parti…répondit Angleterre. On continu sans lui ?

- On n'a pas besoin de lui ! s'exclama Etats Unis. Il reviendra bientôt.

Allemagne se leva et sortit, partant à la recherche de France. Il le retrouva recroquevillé sur lui-même. Des larmes de colère et de tristesse se mêlèrent sur ses joues. Il releva son visage et Allemagne sentit son cœur cogné plus fort face à ses yeux bleu si doux et triste. Il s'approcha et lui pris la main. Le blond, triste semblait épuisé. Il appuya innocemment sa tête sur son épaule et s'endormis. Ludwig le regarda. C'était le moment ou jamais. Il prit le jeune homme dans ses bras comme une princesse. Il était moins lourd qu'il ne le pensait et plutôt maigre. Il ne mangeait plus ? Il le regarda en rougissant se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il regarda à droite et gauche et s'enfuit du bâtiment anglais, France toujours lové dans ses bras.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! j'essayerai de publier la suite le plus tôt possible ! A la prochaine


	2. Belles Francis

Merci d'abord pour vos reviews et je m'excuse sincèrement pour les fautes d'orthographe et de personne du premier chapitre….

LicyLie : L'auteur, en bon gentleman, ne s'inclue pas dans les propos sexiste proféré par ce cher Lovino même si ça va revenir….mais ne t'inquiète pas, le contraire sera aussi vrai.

Satan-sensei : Héhé ! J'aime bien changer ! Mais moi même je plains France pour se retrouver au milieu de tout ça !

* * *

Allemagne sortit le plus vite possible du bâtiment pour ne pas se faire arrêter, lui et son précieux colis. Il trouva une petite boutique où il fit une pose. Avec cet accoutrement ridicule, France allait les faire repérer. Il se fit passer pour un touriste allemand avec…sa compagne. « Désolé France, mais je n'ai pas le choix » s'excusa Ludwig. On lui proposa de nombreux vêtement mais fini par flasher, en bon homme, sur une chemise blanche, un blazer et un pantalon très ajusté au niveau des fesses. Le soleil commençait à décliner. L'aryen passa sa main sur la joue du bel endormi et chercha un hôtel pas trop proche du parlement. Il songea un instant qu'un love hôtel ne plairait pas au blond… « Même si, il doit en avoir l'habitude… »pensa Ludwig « Scheiβe* ! Je deviens comme les autres ! Ne t'inquiète pas mon Francis…Je ferai attention à toi ! » Il le serra plus étroitement contre lui et sélectionna l'endroit parfait : en sortie de ville, pas trop glauque et surtout pas trop cher ! Il posa France sur le lit double. Il songea alors qu'il devrait le changer et lui faire prendre une douche. Allemagne rougit devenant plus écarlate que les roses du tombeur. Non, il le laisserait faire demain s'il est éveillé. Il lui ôta cependant son uniforme bleu et rouge pensant que ça pourrait le gêner. Il remarqua que la peau si claire de son partenaire était pleine de bleues ou de brûlures surement infligé par les autres. Il ferma les poings, furieux. Comment avait-il pu toucher SON France ! SON partenaire ! Il passa sa main, cherchant à s'apaiser dans les beaux cheveux du blond, ses yeux se baladant sur le torse musclé du bel homme et sur son…nan ! On va rester au torse ! Une autre question s'imposa à son esprit. Où dormir ? Par terre ou dans le même lit que le blond. Allemagne se contenta de regarder dans le vide, imaginant des scènes possibles. Son nez saigna. Il se décida pour le lit plutôt que ce sol à moitié pourris qui menaçait de lâcher sous son poids. Il se déshabilla à son tour et s'installa dans le petit lit double. Il fixa France.

- Il a l'air si doux et tranquille…Il n'a rien d'un conquérant comme son père, Rome…dit-il en ne pouvant s'empêcher d'effleurer son visage. Son père avait raison quand il m'a dit que je ne m'intéressais pas aux filles…J'ai juste craqué pour son fils ! Il faudra que je fasse attention demain, les autres vont nous rechercher. Surtout ce stupide Arthur !

Il finit par s'endormir, ses pensées obnubilé par France et leur fuite. Il ne se rendit même pas compte que le blond s'était logé tout naturellement contre lui, sa tête contre son cou.

Il ne remarqua la position de France que le matin. Pour sa part, il avait les jambes entrelacé avec celles, plus longues et fine se France. Il se retira à regret mais aussi extrêmement gêné. Il vit alors l'autre homme se relever et s'étirer. Francis semblait très étonné de se retrouver dans le même lit dans un hôtel avec Ludwig. Il songea à leur boss et ne put s'empêcher le lâcher un petit rire. Il se tourna vers Allemagne et le fixa de ses yeux bleus brillants.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Est-ce que j'ai fait…enfin tu comprends avec toi ?

- Non pas du tout ! Réfuta l'aryen en retournant à l'écarlate. Tu étais juste fatigué alors je t'ai emmené dans un hôtel.

- Et pourquoi pas le mien ? demanda pensivement le français.

Ludwig se maudit pour sa propre bêtise. Le français était intelligent ! Trop intelligent ! Et si sa perversité n'était là que pour tromper les autres ! Peut-être qu'il fomente un complot avec Italie du nord ! Oui, tout coïncide ! Il passa alors au plan B. Il leva brutalement le beau pays et lui attacha les mains.

- Désolé, dit France, le SM ce n'est pas mon truc…donc hors de question que je t'appelle maître ou que tu me gardes attaché.

- Je retire ce que j'ai dit…il est parfaitement débile et pervers, marmonna-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu marmonne ? demanda France.

- Que tu es mon prisonnier à partir de maintenant ! Direction chez moi ! Et vite !

- Si c'est tout ce que tu veux…Je ne suis plus qu'un pays faible soumis aux railleries maintenant…Au moins, avec toi, ils ne me blesseront plus…

Allemagne n'avait jamais un regard aussi tendre et doux sur le visage de France. En cet instant, il le trouvait adorable et aurait voulu le serrer dans ses bras si le beau blond n'avait pas pris peur. Malgré qu'il ne l'avoue pas, Francis était terrorisé, choqué et se renfermait sur lui-même. Il s'était mis à détester ses frères et sœur ainsi que ses anciens amis. Allemagne lui fit un sourire rassurant. Le sourire d'un grand frère, d'un ami ou d'un père.

- Bien ! Alors direction Berlin ! Je vais te montrer ce que c'est d'être conquis par l'Allemagne !

- Je peux juste te demander quelque chose ? demanda la nation latine.

- Je t'écoute.

- Tu peux me détacher le temps que je m'habille ?

Arthur faisait des ronds dans l'eau depuis presque deux heures. Où était ce fichu frog qui l'avait empêché de dormir ! Il était partit sans rien dire ! Même cette espèce de brute blonde l'avait fait prévenir qu'il rentrait pour des raisons économiques. Il avait l'impression d'être le seul à s'inquiéter. Alfred et Ivan se disputait. Féliciano et son frère écumaient toutes les pizzerias possible et imaginable. Union européenne préféraient se refaire les ongles plutôt que de partir à la recherche de l'hexagone. Il restait Japon et Canada. L'un regardant dehors et composant des haïkus** sur un amour entre la nature et France et l'autre encore plus excité qu'Arthur, criant au kidnapping.

- Et si c'était vraiment un enlèvement, proposa Arthur.

- Qui voudrait enlever un tel pervers ! s'écria Alfred.

- Je ne sais pas mais il n'a jamais disparu comme ça…soupira Arthur.

- papa a dû en avoir marre car les autres sont méchants avec lui, marmonna le petit Canada.

- La colonie a dit quelque chose, demanda Ivan.

- Non ! Non ! Je n'ai rien dit ! Rien du tout !

La porte s'ouvrit sur quatre personnes. Trois se ressemblait énormément avec leurs gros sourcils. Le dernier avait les cheveux bruns et le teint mat.

- France a disparu ?! S'exclama Ecosse, un rouquin. Comment est-ce possible ? Tu aurais pu faire plus attention à notre cousin chéri !

- Cherche pas, répondit Pays de galle. De toute façon plus Francis sera loin de lui mieux ce sera ! Il a quand même tué sa petite copine !

- Vous allez encore mettre ça sur le tapis longtemps ? S'énerva Arthur.

- Ce n'est pas nous qui avons tué Jeanne.

- Sinon, on peut m'expliquer ce que je fais là ? demanda le brun.

- Antonio ! Enfin quelqu'un de censé ! Ce shitty bloody Frog a disparu.

- Et ?

- Tu es son frère et son ami ! Tu devrais être inquiet pour lui.

- Le plus inquiet ici c'est toi. Tu te sens coupable non, demanda Espagne.

- Pas du tout ! Comment je pourrais me sentir coupable ou même inquiet vis-à-vis de Frog !

- J'ai une idée ! s'exclama Alfred.

- Si des super héros ont un rapport avec cette histoire, c'est mort.

France se trouvait dans un avion privé aux côté d'Allemagne. Il portait la tenue achetée par Ludwig. Chacun de ses gestes dans cette chemise qu'il avait laissé en partit ouverte, dévoilant son torse musclé ou se pantalon qui le serrait, faisait rougir l'allemand. France se contentait de regarder dehors puis de descendre de l'avion en silence en arrivant à Berlin. Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas chez le blond si séducteur et bavard. Il le retint par l'épaule, s'empourprant.

- Ça ne va pas Frankreich ?

Francis sourit devant son nom allemand. Cet homme avait tellement de fierté…

- Non ça va, j'ai juste un peu mal à la tête…rien de grave...

Allemagne s'approcha et posa sa main sur le front de l'autre blond, détournant le regard gêné. Cette attitude étonna France qui ne pensait pas Ludwig capable de rougir ou de détourner le regard.

- C'est plutôt moi qui devrais m'inquiéter pour toi ! Tu es bizarre et puis, je ne suis plus qu'un pays conquis maintenant.

- Tu as de la fièvre…beaucoup de fièvre…et que je sois clair, articula le plus grand. Tu n'es pas un esclave. Dès que l'on arrive chez moi, tu vas au lit !

Francis sourit derrière tant de prévoyance mais cette attitude cachait forcément quelque chose ! Personne ne faisait tout ça par altruisme. Il se sentait aussi bien rassuré qu'effrayé. Il fixa ses mains maigres. Son peuple dépérissait et son économie déclinait. Sans l'aryen jamais il n'aurait réussi à se garder hors de l'eau. Il se tourna vers lui et lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Ils arrivèrent à la grande maison allemande. Sans prévenir Allemagne prit France dans ses bras en princesse.

- Lâche-moi ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'être porté ! Je ne suis pas une fille !

- Tu es aussi faible qu'une femme ! Qui s'est évanouis à Londres ? Et puis, tu l'as dit toit même, un pays conquis doit obéir !

Il marmonna un oui et l'aryen l'emmena dans une belle chambre continue à celle du grand pays. La pièce, dans les tons bleus plaisait à Francis. Des roses rouges, baignant dans un vase modeste. La chambre semblait faite selon ses goûts. Son costume, sur un mannequin était au fond de la pièce.

- C'est très joli…et ces roses ! Elles sont française non ?

- Pas tout à fait, répondit Ludwig en rougissant. C'est un croisement entre une rose française et une allemande.

- Elles sont belles ! Comment s'appellent-elles ?

- Je te le dirais quand tu iras mieux ! Maintenant dors !

Il sortit de la chambre et sourit, une larme au coin de l'œil. _« Il a aimé ma rose ! Cette rose que j'ai eu tant de mal à faire, celle qui représente mes sentiments pour toi..._Belle Francis_…Voilà le nom de ces fleurs que j'ai faites pour toi… »_

Il partit tout sourire rejoindre son bureau, l'esprit plein de rêves.

* * *

*Scheiβe signifie merde en allemand pour ceux qui n'ont jamais écouté Helmut Fritz ou pratiqué 1 ans de cette torture cérébrale que l'on dit langage

**Ce sont des poèmes traditionnels japonais très court.

* * *

REVIEWS pleaaase ! En échange l'auteur vous fait un calin ! Quoi ? Quand sera le prochain chapitre ? hum...tout dépend de vous niark *sourire sadique*


	3. Sauvez le soldat France

Salut à tous ! Voici la suite de Pour les yeux de France qui enfin expliquera un minimum le nom de la fiction ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Allemagne posa le bol sur le plateau d'argent. Il avait tenté de s'appliqué pour préparer un plat raffiné et bon. Il jeta un regard affligé au bol de soupe. Sur une autre assiette, une énorme saucisse nommée « wurst ». Il rajouta une bouteille d'eau et un verre de vin remplis à ras bord. Il porta le tout dans la chambre du malade. Cela faisait déjà deux jours que France restait au lit, fiévreux. Il le regarda entrer, le regard éteint et vide. Son cœur se brisa une fois de plus en le voyant. Il posa les plats près de lui. France ne prit pas la peine de les toucher le regardant simplement. Il s'assit près de lui. Sa peau chaude dégoulinait de sueur. Ludwig le rafraîchit à l'aide d'un gant de toilette humide. Il le sentit se détendre, apaisé par la fraîcheur de l'eau, tandis que lui se crispais en voyant sa peau si claire. Il posa son autre main et caressa son torse. France ne fit rien, le regard mort dans le vide. A cet instant, Ludwig aurait pût lui sauter dessus, l'embrasser ou plus que le latin ne se serait pas défendu. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux rêches et emmêlé par la sueur. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas prit de bain ? Il la regarda et pensa qu'il serait bien de le remettre un peu en état. Il l'aida à se lever et le fit marcher jusqu'à la baignoire qu'il remplit d'eau. Maintenant, s'annonçait le moment le plus compliqué pour lui : déshabiller France sans saigner du nez ou même lui sauter dessus. Il n'avait déjà plus de haut et qu'un simple pantalon en bas. Il se baissa et lui enleva. Il gémit en revoyant les traces de blessures. Il se promit de questionner le jeune homme sur ses agresseurs une fois guérit. Il prit son courage à deux mains pour lui enlever le dernier rempart maintenant encore sa conscience en place. Il s'attendait à tomber dans une explosion de sang mais ce ne fut qu'un masque d'horreur et d'incrédulité qui apparut sur les traits de l'aryen. De nombreuse trace de blessure striait ses parties intimes. Des coupures, des brûlures et des traces de morsures. Il se redressa et remarqua que le visage de France s'était éclairé d'une lueur d'une infinie tristesse. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et ses lèvres faites pour être embrassée. Il fit entrer le jeune homme dans le bain et lui prit la main qu'il serra fort.

- Tu vas me faire du mal toi ? Marmonna le plus petit.

L'aryen l'apaisa d'un sourire.

- Non, je ne te ferais rien…Je te le promets…compte sur moi…il ne t'arrivera rien du tout…répéta le jeune homme en boucle pour calmer France qui commençait à trembler.

Il lui prit la main dans une extrême tendresse. Il se releva et entreprit de lui nettoyer les cheveux. Il s'étonna de leur douceur. Le latin se laissa aller et finit par s'endormir. Il sortit le blond de l'eau et le sécha. Il profita du sommeil de Francis pour examiner plus en détail ses blessures. « Des traces de viols sans aucun doute…Et pas qu'une fois…m'étonne pas qu'il soit traumatisé. » Il ramena le jeune homme dans son lit avant de sortir de sa chambre. Qui est le monstre qui a pu faire une chose pareil ! Certes, Francis pouvait être agaçant et pervers par moment mais il possédait une gentillesse et une sensibilité à fleur de peau. Lui, n'avait jamais osé le toucher. La beauté de ce pays était comme un fruit défendu ou une fleur rare à préserver. Son estomac se retourna en pensant qu'un ou plusieurs avait osé piétiner cet être si fragile et dépourvu d'épines. Il voulut continuer son travail mais ses pensées retournaient inexorablement vers Francis. Il donna un grand coup dans les documents qui volèrent dans tous les coins du bureau. Une armée de secrétaires vint ramasser les précieux papiers. Il remit un coup violent du poing sur le bureau. Les humains sursautèrent face à la colère froide de l'aryen.

- Je tuerai le connard qui lui a fait ça ! Je le jure !

* * *

- AAAAtchoum !

- Tu ne peux pas être plus discret Alfred ?

- C'n'est pas moi qui voulais chercher ce pervers !

- S'il te plait…Tu sais bien ce que j'en pense !

- Pourquoi Russie est tranquille alors ?

- Il n'est pas tranquille, il fait des recherches d'information.

- Mais pourquoi c'est nous sur le terrain ? Brailla le jeune pays.

- Nos services secrets sont les plus performants ! Tu es là parce que tu es meilleur que Russie !

- C'est vrai que je suis invincible ! Je suis la plus grande nation du monde !

- Oui oui, si tu veux maintenant ferme-la !

Arthur continuait d'avancer. France ne quittait pas son esprit. Quel idiot ! Il aurait dût le surveiller ce Frog ! Quelle bêtise était-il encore en train de faire ? Angleterre s'inquiétait mais préférait mourir plutôt que de l'admettre. Oui ! Il mettrait les mains sur lui et lui ferait payer. Oh oui ! Il l'avait fait courir, manquer de sommeil et pire, supporter les jérémiades d'Alfred.

Quant à lui Alfred réfléchissait à sa grandeur. Plus fort que Russie ? C'est vrai qu'il avait « gagné » la guerre froide. Décidément il était meilleur que l'arriviste bolchevique ! Et puis lui avait le hamburger, le cola et tant de belle marque. Alors qu'à part la vodka, Russie n'est pas grand-chose. Puis quelque chose osa effleurer son esprit égocentrique.

- Angleterre ?

- Oui ?

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu viens de faire ?

Il soupira devant l'air perdu du plus jeune.

- Dépêches-toi avant que je m'énerve !

- On est où ?

Angleterre stoppa, Etats-Unis lui rentrant dans le dos. « C'est vrai ça ! On est où ? »

* * *

A des milliers de kilomètres en Grande Bretagne :

- _Fines gouttes de pluie_

_A la recherche de l'amant_

_France reviens nous_, marmonna Kiku.

- Tu vas arrêter avec tes maudits Haïkus je n'arrive pas à me concentrer ! grogna Ecosse. Déjà que Iggy a perdu notre France adoré ! Alors si je dois subir les poèmes pourris d'un asiatique, non merci.

- Je m'en excuse. Je ne savais pas que mes haïkus gênaient votre concentration mystique.

- Magique put*** ! Cent fois que je te le dis ! Magie ! Pas de chamanisme, mysticisme, illusionnisme, exorcisme ou tout trucs terminant par -isme !

- Je m'excuse invocateur-san.

- Je vais tuer ce gars ! dit Ecosse en quittant son pentacle mais retenu de justesse par Canada.

- Papa a besoin d'aide ! On ne doit pas s'entretuer !

- Alors il sert à quoi celui-là ? dit le roux en désignant Kiku.

- C'est l'atout zen de l'équipe selon daddy ! On doit se calmer et localisé papa par la magie !

- Dit, grogna pays de galle en retrait, tu comptes me faire tenir ce pentacle longtemps ?

- C'est bon j'arrive...

- Si je me souviens bien, réfléchit Kiku, il y en avait un autre avec vous, non ?

- Irlande est rentré parce qu'il était très occupé et n'avait pas envie de rester avec Iggy, répondit le magicien.

- Vous détestez tant daddy ?

- Ton « daddy » t'a volé à France à cause de sa gentillesse et de son innocence.

- Scotty je t'attends ! répéta son frère qui semblait en avoir déjà marre.

- Mouai.

Il retourna dans le pentacle et se concentra à la recherche de l'ADN tiré d'un des cheveux de Canada. Tout à coup, un sourire éclaira le visage sombre de Japon.

- Au faite, Alchimiste-san, si vous pouviez en profiter pour retrouver mon tamagotchi, je vous serais très reconnaissant et écrirai un haïku en votre honneur.

- Retenez-moi ou je le bute !

* * *

A quelques kilomètres, centre informatique de Londres :

- Tu en es ou Russie ? demanda Lovino.

- Niveau 3 monde 4. Il faudrait que je remercie ton frère pour ça. Par exemple en le détachant nous épongerions notre dette.

- Tu veux encore qu'il nous casse les oreilles avec ces histoires de « grand frère France » ?

- C'est vrai que jouer à ce jeu de plombier me semble plus intéressant que de l'entendre brailler.

- Ouaip ! Manquerai plus que l'autre flemmard vienne nous em***der.

- Il dort encore ? demanda l'effrayant pays.

- A ton avis ? Le bruit de fond ce n'est un aéroport.

Ils se turent un moment, les seuls bruits perceptible étant le jeu d'Ivan. Lovino posté derrière lui le regardait dispensant de petites astuces pour l'aider. Le téléphone de chaque pays sonna alors.

- Bon j'arrive au boss. On fait quoi ?

- C'est qui a ton avis ?

- Surement Angleterre, répondit Ivan.

- fait ch**r. Espagne répond. C'est pour ton frère !

Espagne répondit et écouta la voix d'Angleterre monologuer. Il se tourna au final vers les deux joueurs.

- Il demande si vous avez trouvez un plan d'action ?

- Dit lui que c'est bon, sourit Lovino.

- Tu as un plan ? S'étonna Russie.

- Oui ! Il suffit de faire comme pour le boss de fin ! On saute sur sa tête trois fois, on l'évite quand il nous arrive dessus en tortue et on embrasse la princesse !

Espagne lui répéta très sérieusement ce que lui dicta Italie du Sud. De l'autre côté du fil, Angleterre se demanda si il se moquait pas un peu de lui. Comment ça « embrasser la princesse » ?!

* * *

France se retournait de droite à gauche, de gauche à droite dans son lit. Il avait mal. Très mal. Sa tête bourdonnait. Il sembla y entendre des voix et tenta de les comprendre. Mais la douleur revint en un assaut violent. Il hurla. La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement sur Allemagne qui se jeta au chevet de son protéger.

- France ! Calme-toi ! Où as-tu mal ?

- A la tête ! J'ai mal à la tête !

Il lui prit la main et dégagea les mèches trempée de sueur qui lui tombait sur le front. Ludwig se maudit de n'avoir aucune magie pour apaiser le jeune homme. Arthur aurait pût ! Il releva le blond et le cala dans ses bras. Ludwig le berça calmement. Francis le fixait de ses grands yeux bleus, étonnés. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à voir Allemagne le prendre ainsi dans ses bras…

- Allemagne ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?

« Parce que je t'aime crétin ! » aurait-il voulu répondre.

- Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu sois cassé sans que je n'aie pu utiliser ma nouvelle arme ! répondit Ludwig avec un sourire démentant son mensonge.

Il serra le blond qui continuait de souffrir. Il vit alors les yeux de blond s'emplirent d'espèce de paillette argenté. Elles se regroupèrent pour former une espèce de pentacle au sein même de l'œil du jeune homme. Ludwig observait ce phénomène mystérieux à la fois effrayé et fasciné. Le blond cessa de crier et s'endormit dans ses bras. Allemagne lui accorda un sourire tendre et tenta de le remettre dans son lit mais France refusé de le lâcher. Il soupira et s'installa avec lui. Allemagne se sentait gêné. Il désirait d'une part en profiter pour mieux « connaitre » le latin mais de de l'autre ne voulait pas l'effrayer. Perdu dans ces interrogations, ce fut le sommeil qui trancha.

* * *

HEEEEELP ! Il y a un nom prédéfinit pour Ecosse et Pays de galle ? parce que je n'ai rien trouvé de concluant...

Sinon, qui a fait ça a France ? Il y a un énorme indice au milieu du chapitre ! Mais que sur l'un d'eux ! Il n'y a rien sur l'initiateur !


	4. Je veux

Pour information : Alistair = Ecosse et Edwin = Pays de galles.

* * *

Ses mains expertes détachaient un à un les boutons de sa chemise. Il sentit France, rouge le laisser le déshabiller. La chemise tomba. Ludwig en profita pour s'attaquer à son pantalon. Lui était déjà nu. Il fit tomber le pantalon du blond qui l'embrassa. Depuis quand voulait-il cela ? Si longtemps. Il finit de dévêtir le plus petit qui se colla contre lui. Allemagne frémissait en sentant la peau douce de son amant contre lui. Il inspira son odeur. Et colla ses lèvres contre sa peau désirant embrasser chaque partie de sa peau. Francis le regarda en rougissant et s'accouda au lavabo de la salle de bain. Ludwig rougit mais ne pouvait refuser une telle invitation. Sans autres invitation, il chercha à posséder le blond. Un sentiment de plaisir intense l'habitat alors que le corps du latin se contractait sous la douleur. L'aryen posa sa main sur l'entrejambe de France pour le soulager. C'était si bon…

-France…

- Oui ? répondit une voix surprise sortie de nulle part.

Il ouvrit les yeux sortant de son doux rêve. Ce n'était malheureusement pour lui, jamais arrivé. Après avoir vu France se calmer et ses yeux redevenir normaux, il s'était couché dans sa chambre. Il fixa France. Celui-ci ne portait qu'un petit short et un débardeur. « Mon dieu qu'il est sexy ! »

- Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda l'aryen.

- Tu as été si gentil avec moi. Je t'ai donc préparé un vrai petit déjeuné français avec des croissants et de la confiture. Je suis désolé si je t'ai réveillé. Je ne voulais pas. Tu semblais faire un beau rêve. Tu souriais !

Il se promit de ne pas dire que ce qui le faisait sourire était son corps brûlant et souffrant. Ludwig n'en rougit que plus. Le latin lui, se contenta de lui offrir un sourire magnifique.

- Sinon, tu vas mieux ? Tu ne devrais pas encore quitter ton lit ! Ce n'est pas prudent.

- Je ne vais pas rester dans ce lit toute ma vie ! Se révolta Francis. Je ne suis pas mourant !

Allemagne soupira. Il ne pouvait rien contre son beau regard innocent. Sa propre faiblesse l'énerva.

- Je ne veux plus être prisonnier.

Les pentacles d'argent réapparurent dans ses yeux. Toutes fenêtres et portes explosèrent. Il prit France dans mes bras pour le protéger des éclats de verres et bois. Allemagne gémit quand il en sentit plusieurs se planter dans son dos. L'explosion cessa mais Ludwig continuait de garder France dans ses bras. Le latin tremblait comme une feuille. Il serrait Ludwig comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- C'est moi qui aie fait ça ?

- J'en ai bien peur, répondit l'aryen.

- Mais…c'est impossible !

- Si c'est possible…soupira une voix venu de derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent et virent Ecosse, les poings sur les hanches, Pays de Galle qui les regardait avec un énervement non dissimulé, Japon qui jouait avec un tamagotchi bleu et Canada qui l'observait inquiet. Allemagne lâcha France, inquiet de voir toute cette foule. Il ne voulait pas l'emprisonner mais après avoir vu ces marques sur son corps, hors de question de le remettre à n'importe qui ! Ecosse se rapprocha et aida son cousin à sa relever. Allemagne gémit. Francis, inquiet se tourna vers lui. Il remarqua les éclats pointus figé dans son dos. France attrapa Allemagne et le traina jusqu'à la salle de bain sous les regards ahuri des autres.

- Enlève ta chemise, ordonna France.

- Mais…rougit l'autre.

- Je veux que tu enlèves ta chemise.

La chemise se déchira et disparut alors que le pentacle réapparaissait dans les yeux de France. Il le retourna et le força à s'accouder au lavabo pour mieux l'examiner. Ludwig rougit en sentant une certaine ressemblance avec son fantasme mais inversé. Depuis quand le gentil France était un tel tyran ?

- Je vais te faire un peu…

La porte s'ouvrit sur Ecosse et Pays de galles, furieux.

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez, dit Ludwig en rougissant.

- On ne pensait à rien, s'énerva Alistair en serrant les points. Jusqu'à maintenant sale pervers ! Pas touche à notre cousin !

- Mais on ne faisait rien, marmonna Allemagne, un air déçu dans la voix.

- Je vais tuer ce gars.

- Taisez-vous. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer…Alistair, Edwin, venez m'aider. Il a des bouts de verres et de bois planté dans le dos.

Ils s'approchèrent. Et Ecosse se recula écoeuré tandis que Pays de galles l'observait circonspect. France soupira devant la passivité de ses cousins. Il prit les bouts de verres d'où gicla du sang. France retira sa chemise tachée et s'en servit pour faire point de pression. Il trouva une bande blanche en tissus et de l'alcool à 90°. Il ne trouva pas de désinfectant et soufra pour lui. Il arracha une des manches de sa chemise et lui fourra dans la bouche pour qu'il la morde.

- Sois courageux…je serais le plus doux possible.

Allemagne maudit son rêve et ces pensées érotiques que le jeune homme lui mettait en tête. Il rougit de plus en plus. « Nan pas ça ! Pas devant lui ! »

- Ça y est j'ai eu le dernier ! Tu n'as pas trop mal ?

Allemagne les vira tous pour essayer de se calmer. Ecosse eut un sourire purement sadique. Cette situation l'amusait beaucoup. Il jeta un regard vers France qui ne semblait rien avoir compris. « Et c'est lui que l'on traite de pervers ? » Canada, en retrait n'osait pas s'approcher de son père. Il le sentait différent. Allemagne ressortit finalement, le visage écarlate. France se rua sur lui et lui fit un bandage plus ou moins réussis. Kiku soupira et le refit. Ludwig s'étant agité sous les doigts de France, se laissa parfaitement faire avec Kiku. Francis ressentit comme une pointe de jalousie. Légère mais présente.

- Viens Francis. Tu vas aller te recoucher. Tu dois être fatigué, dit l'aryen en saisissant le blond par le bras.

Ce dernier se laissa faire, mus par une étrange fatigue.

- Je reste ! annonça Alistair. Et Edwin aussi !

- Pas question !

- Et pourquoi ?

- Vous allez gêner !

- Ah oui j'oubliai que tu ne pourrais pas draguer Fr…répondit le rouquin avant que la main du plus grand se pose sur sa bouche.

Ecosse repoussa Allemagne avec un sourire entendu sur les lèvres.

- Tu as vu de quoi est capable France ! Sa magie celtique revient et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'Iggy le reprenne.

- Pourquoi ? demanda le blond. C'est pourtant ton frère.

- Demi-frère ! Et tu as du remarquer…les traces sur son corps, murmura Ecosse à l'oreille de Ludwig.

Il fronça les sourcils et lui fit signe de venir dans son bureau. Pendant ce temps, Pays de galles renvoyait Canada et Japon dans leur pays respective veillant à leur effacer la mémoire. Manquerai plus qu'Angleterre se ramène.

- Alors ? Je t'écoute.

- Tu sais que France a certains problèmes financiers ?

- Oui…Mais il va mieux en ce moment ! Il a su faire remonter son économie !

- Ce n'est pas vraiment ça disons plutôt qu'on lui a donné le moyen de remonter.

- Et alors ?

- Tu crois que c'est gratuit ?

- Tu veux dire ?

- Oui…On lui a fait une proposition simple. L'argent contre son corps.

- Mais…

- Il était au bord de la ruine, expliqua le roux, il n'avait pas le choix. C'est Iggy qui lui a proposé ça puis Alfred s'est joint à l'affaire.

Allemagne garda le silence. C'était ça les blessures.

- C'était anonyme et France ne sait pas de qui il s'agit. J'ai moi-aussi vu des traces sur son corps et fait mes recherches.

- Je ne comprends pas bien…souffla Ludwig sous le choc.

- C'est simple. La nuit, l'un des deux s'introduit dans sa chambre, l'attache, le viol et il retrouve une enveloppe de billet.

- C'est immonde !

- Je ne te le fait pas dire…Surtout que tu connais les sentiments de France…

- Malheureusement ! C'est pour ça que tu ne lui a rien dit ?

- Comment l'aurait-il vécu, tu crois ?

- Je vais tuer ces enflures !

- C'est ce que je voulais faire mais ils ont menacé de sérieusement blessé France.

Allemagne baissa la tête. Il ne savait s'il pouvait faire confiance aux deux rouquins mais celui-ci semblait porter une haine tenace envers Angleterre. Il sentait qu'il considérait France comme un vrai frère.

- J'accepte que tu restes mais je veux faire quelque chose pour aider Francis.

- Tu sais bien que moi aussi ! S'énerva Ecosse. Pour cela, il ne doit plus utiliser ces pouvoirs ! Comment crois-tu que nous l'avons localisé ?

Allemagne soupira et sortit de la pièce encore plus furieux qu'il ne l'était. France avait obéit et était allé se recoucher. Il était presque deux heures et n'avait rien mangé de ce que France lui avait préparé. « Lui aussi devait avoir faim », pensa Ludwig. Il prit le plateau et entra dans la chambre bleue. Le latin lui jeta un regard étonné avant qu'il pose le plateau près de lui.

- Mange, ordonna Allemagne. Tu es suffisamment maigre comme ça !

- Pas envie…

- Si tu ne le mange pas je te le fait bouffer par le nez !

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais ça…Malgré que l'on soit des alliés politiques, on ne s'est jamais vraiment bien entendu…la guerre de 1870, la première et seconde guerre mondiale…

Allemagne rougit. Il ne savait que répondre à cet aveu.

- Angleterre est ton ennemi légendaire et pourtant tu…l'aimes.

France le fixa devenu écarlate.

- Ce n'est pas pareil ! Et puis qui te dit que j'aime Iggy !

Allemagne baissa la tête. S'il avait lancé toutes ces guerres ce n'était pour une seule et même raison. Posséder France. Il le voulait pour lui seul et pour toujours. Mais à chaque fois, ses plans avait été contré par Angleterre ou cet idiot d'Etats Unis. Il s'approcha et posa un baiser sur le front de France.

- On verra ça, plus tard.

* * *

A des kilomètres de là :

Ivan était allongé sur un lit, torse nu. Lovino, à côté, dormait encore. Il tourna la tête vers lui et bougea la tête, choqué. Il ne pouvait accepter ce qu'il avait fait. Il n'était pas comme eux ! Ils refusaient ça ! Il prit sa tête entre ses mains. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus…c'était flou. Il se détestait. Il tourna la tête vers Italie du Sud. Quelle serait sa réaction ? Que dirait-il ? Autant de question qu'il se posait. Et si d'autre le découvrait. Ce serait la honte et le déshonneur. Lovino bougea et s'approcha de lui. Son haleine chaude effleurant le bras nu de Russie.

- Tu penses quoi ?

- J'ai tellement honte d'avoir fait ça…Je…

- Ce n'est pas grave tu sais…On ne le dira à personne. Ce sera notre secret.

- Mais…Comment va-t-on cacher ça ?!

- Tu sais, personne n'ira vérifier. Ils ne le sauront jamais alors détend toi.

- Tu as raison…mais malgré ma frustration, mon esprit me crie de recommencer…

- Alors fais-le. Tu peux le faire. Et cette fois, ce sera bon…la souffrance sera moindre.

- Ok !

Il se releva et chercha de la main l'objet tant désiré. Il retourna à sa place et sourit.

- Cette fois, Browser, je t'explose.

* * *

Angleterre, perché sur le balcon regardait le soleil se coucher, une lueur de tristesse dans le regard. Alfred arriva derrière lui.

- Tu penses à lui ?

- Et alors ?! Se braqua-t-il.

- Je ne pensai pas que tu tenais autant à lui.

- Bien sûr !

- J'espère pour toi qu'il ne trouvera pas mieux.

- Non…il m'appartient et je ne compte pas le quitter…dit Arthur avec un air mauvais.

- Tu es diabolique Iggy.

- Ne m'appelle pas Iggy, shitty bloody guy !

* * *

C'est toujours gênant de faire passer deux pays pour des méchants surtout lorsque l'on est lu par des personnes issues de ces même pays ! Donc désolé !

Pour l'anecdote inutile, j'adore montrer la perversité des autres en créant des dialogues à l'apparence perverse mais sans fond pervers.

Prochain chapitre bientôt mais il me faut déjà l'idée ^^


	5. Prusse power !

Ce chapitre est un peu différent des autres vu qu'il n'est pas essentiel pour l'intrigue (à part la fin) et fait pour faire rire. Disons que l'on m'a fait remarquer que Prusse n'était pas présent et j'ai moi aussi, trouvé ça dommage. T_T Peut être que vous n'apprécierez pas ce chapitre mais ne me jetez pas au lion ! Pitttiiié ! Je suis encore trop jeune et beau ! =)

Sinon, traduction des mots allemands en bas du chapitre.

PS : Pour ceux qui utilise des adjectifs féminins je signalerai que je suis bien un garçon…Merci 3

* * *

Aujourd'hui était une journée comme toute les autres. J'ouvris mon agenda. Voyons voir…

10 h : lever + douche + petit dej + s'habiller !

11 h : embêter Autriche avant le repas

12 h: embêter Autriche pendant le repas

14 h : embêter Autriche pendant la digestion

17 h : embêter Autriche au moment du goûter

18 h : petite sieste

20 h : embêter Autriche pendant le diner

23h30 h : réveiller Autriche alors qu'il dort (TRES IMPORTANT)

Une journée très chargée. Je soupirai déjà fatigué par toutes ces tâches. C'est dur d'être une région… Je me tournai et vis sur un poster géant de ma chambre, un visage sévère et des cheveux blonds. Les yeux en cœur, je dis bonjour à mon idole : mon petit frère. Tiens ! J'irais bien le voir ! Je supprime mon rendez-vous de onze heures pour lui. Je passais mes plus beaux habits et coiffait mes cheveux blancs. Je me saisis de plans secrets volé à Angleterre, petit-frère sera content ! Il n'aime pas Arthur. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas mais c'est mon frère alors je le soutiens. Je fixai mon reflet dans le miroir. Il est vrai que je ressemble à Ludwig. Je sortis, content d'entamé cette journée par une visite chez mon frère. J'arrivais devant chez lui à l'heure prévu. Je rentrais sans sonner et courrait jusqu'au bureau de mon frère. J'entrai. Personne. Vide. Etrange. Mon frère passe son temps à travailler ici…Que de souvenir…Quand il préférait travailler plutôt que de jouer au foot avec moi…Je passais la main sur le bois du bureau. Ludwig y tenait beaucoup, c'était celui de notre père. Il y avait une grosse trace de coup…surement faite pas Ludwig. De plus en plus étrange. Je sortis du bureau et couru jusqu'à sa chambre. Je ne voyais pas où il pouvait être sinon. Mais…pour que Lulu soit encore au lit à cette heure-là c'est qu'il est peut-être malade !? Voir pire ?! J'explosais la porte de sa chambre d'un coup de pied en la sentant verrouiller. Le monde s'écroula autour de moi. Mon frère était bien là…dans son lit…avec France…torse nu…collé l'un à l'autre…Tiens, France ne porte même pas de pantalon !

- Mein Bruder und mein beste Freund ?!*

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses…soupira Allemagne comme lassé de répéter cette phrase.

- Alors c'est quoi ?! M'écriai-je, furieux. Mein klein Bruder ** est dans un lit avec mon meilleur ami! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça Francis ?!

- Brother complex ?*** demanda le latin.

Allemagne hocha de la tête. Nan mais non ! Ce n'est pas parce que j'aime mon frère que j'ai un « brother complex ». Avouez que Ludwig est…beau, intelligent, mignon, choupi, sérieux, adorable, gentil, attentionné et j'en passe ! Il est parfais en soi ! Normal que je l'aime !

- Ton frère est blessé…je lui refaisais ses pansements.

Toi ! Vile serpent français, tu finir brulé et…mangé ! Tiens, je me demande si c'est bon le serpent…

- Alors où est ton haut et ton pantalon ?

- Ma chemise de nuit s'est tachée quand j'ai apporté à manger à Ludwig.

- Je me sens trahi ! Dis-je avant de m'enfuir de la maison.

Aucun ne fit le moindre geste pour me rattraper. J'étais choqué. France et Allemagne ensemble dans la même chambre, le même lit ! Comment mon meilleur ami, celui que j'avais autrefois tant admiré, pouvait-il me faire ça ?! Oser pervertir mon adorable petit frère. Lui qui ne pensait qu'au travail et pour qui l'idée d'une quelconque relation amoureuse ou sexuelle était inimaginable. Mon petit ange si innocent…Enfin un petit ange d'un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq et de soixante-dix kilos mais tout de même mon ange chéri. France a dû lui sauter dessus et le forcer ! Je ne vois que ça ! Je pris mon téléphone décidé à avertir mon autre meilleur ami : Antonio. Il me répondit au bout de deux bip de sa voix endormie. Je déversai alors un flot incompréhensible d'insulte envers le blond mêlant tantôt larmes et cris.

- Bonjour Prusse…marmonna Espagne. Tu es calmé ? Bon, explique-moi ce qui a pu te mettre dans cet état.

- Dein Bruder und mein Bruder était dans le même lit !

- Soit plus clair, exigea Antonio. Des frères j'en ai une palanquée ! De qui s'agit-il ? Féliciano ? Lovino ? Héraclès ?

- France ! Je parle de France ! Hurlais-je

- Tu as vu France ? Demanda-t-il après un petit silence.

- Oui !

- Chez Ludwig ?

- Oui !

- Tu sais que France est porté disparu ?

- Quoi ?!

- L'autre jour, après le G8, Francis a disparu. Nous le recherchons tous. Comment était-il ? Allait-il bien ? demanda Antonio, inquiet pour son frère.

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup regardé…

- Et du peu que tu as vu, que peux-tu me dire sur son état ?

- Il avait des bleus sur le torse et il paraissait fatigué. Ce pervers a du profité de mon frère toute la nuit !

- Quoi d'autre ?

- Ses cheveux brillaient moins que d'habitude, sa peau semblait sèche et je crois qu'il avait les lèvres gercées.

- Et tu me dis que tu n'as rien vu ?! Baka ! Tu as complètement maté mon frère oui ! S'énerva le brun.

- Et une chose m'a choqué ! Il était entouré d'une étrange aura magique. C'était la même sensation que lorsque l'on est avec Angleterre et ses frères. Ses yeux aussi étaient différents ! Comme un ciel parsemé d'étoile.

- Je vois…

- Que vas-tu faire ?

- Ces bleus, ils étaient récents ?

- Nan, ils semblaient vieux de minimum une semaine.

- Alors je sais ce que je vais faire Gilbert, on va à Berlin !

Nous arrivâmes à Berlin le lendemain. Je me crispais en pensant à Autriche jubilant face au répit que je lui accordais…Mais la chose était grave ! Autiche passait après mon frère. Antonio s'avança et frappa à la porte. Ecosse nous ouvrit. Il nous fixa septique et nous le lui rendions bien. Qu'est-ce que ce gars fichait là ?

- C'est qui ? Cria une voix.

- Antonio et Gilbert.

- Pff…Un fils de Rome et celui de Germania, grogna la voix éloignée.

- Que voulez-vous ? demanda la rouquin.

- Voir nos frères, répondit Antonio.

Ecosse semblait sur le point de nous tuer. Il nous fixait de ses yeux vert perçant, emplis de haine et de colère. Il est vrai que l'on a le même demi-frère : Arthur et qu'il ne peut vraiment pas le voir. Franchement, je le comprends. Moi non plus je n'ai jamais pu vraiment le supporter…

- Francis se repose, il est faible et Ludwig en profite qu'il dorme pour travailler. Je doute qu'il faille le déranger. Il a accumulé beaucoup de travail en retard.

- Nous pouvons attendre, dit Espagne, calme.

J'étais sur le point d'exploser et de sauter sur cette saloperie de roux. Et savez-vous ce qui est pire qu'un roux ? Deux roux ! Remarque l'on peut faire un vélo mais ça ne les excuse pas ! Je riais intérieurement à ma blague quand le regard sombre et mystérieux de pays de galles me glaça le sang.

- Entrez…soupira-t-il, damant le pion à Ecosse.

Nous rentrâmes et nous installâmes dans un petit salon avec les deux roux. Aller, j'en ai une autre ! Qu'est-ce que fait un roux qui vieillit ? Il rouille ! C'est nul ?! Mais pas du tout ! Je suis vexé !

Bref nous étions assis les uns en face de l'autre.

- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? proposa Pays de galles, voulant briser cette tension naissante.

- Je prendrais bien un petit rouge ! Dis-je en me marrant.

Ils me regardèrent sans comprendre.

- Vous n'avez pas compris ? Rouge, Roux-ge…Et vous êtes roux !

- Prusse ?

- Oui.

- Tais-toi.

Ils nous apportèrent du thé après que j'eu juré d'arrêter avec mes blagues qualifiée de pitoyables à l'unanimité. Après une heure d'attente, une tête blonde apparue. C'était France semblait se lever. Ludwig en retrait, le couvait des yeux. Il s'arrêta en nous voyant et retint France par l'épaule.

- Que venez-vous faire ici ? demanda mon frère.

- Je viens te sauver des griffes de ce pervers ! Dis-je en voulant me blottir dans ses bras, tentative me permettant de faire connaissance avec le parquet.

- Et moi, je voulais voir comment allait mon frère disparu.

- Antonio…

Il se leva et serra son France contre lui. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et le fixa dans les yeux.

- Tu es blessé.

- Non.

- Ne me mens pas. Ce n'est pas une question.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide.

- Tu sais qu'Arthur te recherche.

France fut stupéfait. Il le fixa plein d'espoir. Une lueur de douleur apparue dans le regard de Ludwig.

- Je ne veux pas rentrer à la maison, marmonna Francis.

Espagne le prit dans ses bras. Ludwig le tira doucement vers lui. Francis lui sourit. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ici ?! Où étaient mes réclamations !

- Hé ho ! Je suis là ! Je ne veux pas que mon frère chéri reste avec ce pervers !

- Tais-toi Gilbert, m'ordonna sèchement mon frère.

J'étais choqué. Comment lui pouvait-il me dire ça ?! A moi ? Son frère chéri ! Espagne reprit son frère des bras du mien. D'un côté ça m'arrangeai mais de l'autre m'énervait. Comment ça m'énervait ? Je n'aime pas France loin de là ! Mais il est vrai qu'Antonio est beau…Pouah ! Ridicule ! Et pourquoi pas Autriche pendant que l'on y est ! Il tira son frère jusqu'à une salle de main. Je ne sus jamais ce qu'il y fit mais, il en ressortit pâle, très pâle. Il tenait son frère plus près de lui, inquiet.

- Antonio, lâche-moi…

- Non ! Je t'es lâché et tu as vu ce que l'on t'as fait ?! Tu rentres avec moi !

- Je t'ai dit que ce n'étais pas Ludwig !

- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qui te dis que ceux qui te l'on fait ne viendrons pas jusque-là ?! Je vais te protéger ! Je demanderai l'aide d'Angleterre ! Il a beau être égoïste et stupide mais il t'aime !

- Antonio, Gilbert…Il faut que je vous parle, c'est important, dit Ludwig. Alistair, viens aussi.

Nous nous regardâmes étonné avant de le suivre. France semblait troublé de nous voir partir. Pays de galles l'attira vers lui pour lui parler avant de disparaitre derrière nous. Mon frère nous ouvrit son bureau et nous désigna plusieurs chaises. Nous nous installâmes attendant le moindre de ses geste. Ecosse s'était placé derrière lui accoudé à un buste.

- Tu as vu les traces sur le corps de France ?

- Oui…Si c'est toi qui les as faites je te promets une mort lente et douloureuse.

- C'est Arthur et Alfred qui les lui ont faites ?

- Comment ? demanda Antonio, froid.

Ils nous racontèrent toute l'histoire. Plus Ludwig et Alistair leur expliquaient, plus les poings d'Antonio se crispait. Il était fou de rage que l'on puisse toucher à son frère. Pour ma part, j'avais du mal à réaliser…France si…sûr de lui et fier…Il avait subi tout ça en silence ?! Je maudis ma naïveté et sa foutue fierté ! Antonio ne décolérait pas.

- Et toi ? Quel est le rapport avec lui ? On t'a proposé de participer ? demanda Antonio cynique.

Allemagne rougit. Qu'il est mignon mon petit frère en tomate ! Qu'est-ce que j'aimerai le prendre dans mes bras et le câliner !

- J'aime France, dit-il d'une voix peu assurée.

Ce fut la stupéfaction pour tous. Ecosse essayant de se servir d'un coin du buste comme siège finit à terre.

- C'est une blague…murmurai-je.

- Non, grand-frère…

- Et France ? demanda Antonio.

- Tu sais bien qu'il n'aime qu'Angleterre…

Des cris s'élevèrent de part et d'autre du bureau. Une heure passa à discuter de plans d'action possible et imaginable pour la mission nommée ironiquement : God save the queen****. Des petits coups résonnèrent. Nous nous tûmes et vîmes le visage de France apparaitre. Allemagne se leva, inquiet.

- Un problème ?

Il tendit une lettre cacheté à Ludwig. Il semblait très inquiet.

- Un homme est venu et a remis cette lettre à Pays de galles.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? Demandai-je à Ludwig.

- Qu'Angleterre sait où est France et qu'il compte bien venir le chercher.

Une lueur indécise vint briller dans le regard du plus petit. Il se demandait surement qui choisir : Mon frère ou celui qu'il aime. France sortit pour ne pas montrer son trouble prétextant une fatigue passagère.

- Comment peut-il savoir que France est ici ?! Questionna Antonio.

- Ce n'est pas tout…il sait que l'on sait…

- Comment ?!

- Il n'y a qu'une solution, soupira Allemagne. Il y a un traître parmi nous.

* * *

* « Mon frère et mon meilleur ami » en allemand langue « très » chère à mon cœur que je pratique depuis 7 ans sans jamais avoir progressé !

** « Mon petit frère » dans la même langue.

*** Attirance pour son frère ou sa sœur (sister complex). C'est amour non-romantique tournant à l'adoration vis-à-vis de l'autre. C'est souvent à sens unique.

**** God save the Queen est l'hymne national anglais…Dans l'histoire, il considère France comme la reine et se considère comme des dieux contre Angleterre et Etats-Unis d'où l'ironie…

* * *

Pour l'anecdote inutile du jour, ce chapitre a été écrit dans l'avion sur papier raison pour laquelle, pour des raisons évidente de flemmagite aiguë, j'ai mis du temps a le poster ! Et je tiens à préciser que les blagues sur les roux sont nulle et sont trouvé sur un site communautaire commençant par un F.

Une ptite review s'il vous plait ! A vot' bon coeur ! =p


	6. Révélation

Salut ! Nous nous retrouvons pour ce sixième chapitre. J'ai été un peu long mais les cours ça ne pardonne pas ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez bien que je le trouve moins drôle que d'habitude !

Je vous remercie pour tous vos commentaires qui m'encouragent à écrire la suite ! (raison pour laquelle cette fiction avance plus vite que les deux autres =p). J'ai été content de voir que la plupart d'entre vous ont suspecté Pays de galle que j'ai volontairement rendu très mystérieux et bizarre au contraire de son frère Ecosse.

Ensuite j'ai des idées pour la suite et compte former d'autres couples évidement secondaires mais m'aidant pour la suite ^^. De plus, si vous avez des idées…DITES-LES ! Il m'arrive d'être en manque d'idée et je voudrais éviter de mettre trop de temps à poster ! Alors merci 3

Bonne lecture !

* * *

- Un traitre ?! S'étonna Ecosse. Mais c'est impossible ! Qui d'entre nous pourrait trahir France !

La porte s'entrouvrir laissant apparaitre Pays de galle. Allemagne leva les yeux vers lui le fixant avec intensité. Edwin n'en démordait pas. Il portait une de ses tenues de mage noires avec une cape ne laissant à découvert que de rares cheveux roux.

- Tu as entendu ? demanda Ludwig.

- Oui.

- Tu sais que tu es le suspect numéro 1.

- Oui, répéta une fois encore le magicien.

Ecosse ne tenait pas en place. Ses poings se crispèrent et il se plaça entre Ludwig et son frère.

- Edwin n'y est pour rien ! Nous tenons tous les deux autant à Francis !

- Avoue qu'il a l'air suspect, ajouta Antonio.

- Il est innocent !

- De toute manière, ajouta Allemagne, il est innocent tant que sa culpabilité n'a pas été prouvée…Et c'est bien le genre de coup que ferait Angleterre pour nous diviser…

Tous hochèrent de la tête, en accord avec lui. Aucun d'eux ne pouvait les trahir. C'était inenvisageable ! Prusse sourit. Un sourire sombre et inquiétant. Les autres se tournèrent vers lui. Il le fixait, intrigué par ce changement de personnalité. Il releva la tête, des cœurs flottant tout autour de sa tête.

- Mein Bruder est le meilleur ! Je t'aime !

- Sinon…On fait quoi pour France ? Il semble troublé…demanda Espagne.

- Il semblait indécis…observa Pays de galle.

- Normal, tout le monde sait qu'il aime Angleterre. Savoir que son héros se précipite à son secours a dû lui faire un choc, rajouta Prusse.

- Je vais aller le voir, décida Ecosse sûr de lui.

- Non, j'y vais, contra Ludwig.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui avec un sourire équivoque. Le blond, pourtant si sérieux, en rougit. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait dans le regard des autres pays. Cette lueur à la limite de la perversité. Lui ne voulait que réconforter France. Il l'aimait mais jamais il ne lui imposerait ses sentiments. Il préférait rester muet à jamais que de causer de la peine au latin. Il connaissait les sentiments du blond. Il sortit de la pièce dans un silence lourd.

- Quand à nous, nous devrions chercher ce « traître », proposa Ecosse.

Pays de galle sourit et sortit une espèce de poudre blanche qu'il répandit au sol créant un pentacle. Il lia les pointes de l'étoile avant de crée un premier cercle de protection avec des écritures proches de celle de l'elfique et un deuxième avec des runes. Le tout évidement gravé avec un petit couteau dans le bois. Prusse, curieux, posa la question fatidique.

- Tu fais quoi ?

- Un pentacle pour invoquer un sort de recherche magique d'espion ! s'exclama le magicien.

- Et tu es obligé de fusiller le parquet pour ça ?

* * *

- ARRRRRTHUR !

- Quoi encore ?

- Il revient quand France ? Je m'ennuie ! La nuit dernière j'ai dû faire ça tout seul !

- Et bien félicitation ! Mais tu vois là je me concentre !

Le blond aux gros sourcils était au milieu d'un pentacle, assit en tailleur, de nombreux livres de magies ouverts. Une sorte de cuve fumait devant lui. Il l'avouait lui-même, il n'était pas une lumière en magie. Et son niveau en Alchimie frôlait la catastrophe! Ces frères étaient bien plus puissants et ça le tuait de l'admettre.

- Maintenant ajoute les feuilles de laurier, dit une voix en retrait.

Il avait demandé de l'aide enfin, plutôt monnayer cette aide précieuse. La pièce sombre effrayait Alfred qui gesticulait dans tous les sens. L'aide d'Arthur semblait passablement énervé.

- Peut-on faire sortir ce bouffon ?!

- Il est notre allié, répondit Arthur.

L'homme fronça les sourcils. Jamais il ne serait l'allié de cet homme. Il ne faisait ça que pour servir ces propres intérêts. Une fois qu'il aurait fini, il prendrait sa récompense et partirait. Très loin.

- Je vois quelque chose, s'exclama Angleterre.

- Très bien…Grâce à ce cheveu nous allons pouvoir les observer. Que vois-tu ?

- Euh…C'est bizarre, on dirait une télévision.

- Une télé ?

- Oui ! Et il tient une sorte d'instrument ! Mais je reconnais ce jeu ! Ces gars sont en train de jouer à Guitar Hero 2 !

- Qu'est-ce que France ferait à jouer à un jeu vidéo ? S'étonna l'allié de l'ombre.

- Rassure-moi Alfred ! Tu as bien dit que c'était un cheveu de France ?

- Nan ! J'ai dit que je pensai que c'était un cheveu de France…

- Quelle galère…

A quelques kilomètres, Russie eut le sentiment désagréable d'être observé.

* * *

Il toqua à la lourde porte de chêne.

- France ? Je peux entrer ? demanda Ludwig.

- Je t'en prie, tu es chez toi après tout…

Il ouvrit la porte. France était assis sur son lit, face à une fenêtre, dos à la porte.

- France…

Il ne tourna pas la tête vers lui, continuant de fixer la fenêtre.

- France je…

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

- Comment ça ?

- Je…enfin tu sais surement ce que je pense d'Arthur mais...

- Tu as peur que les viols recommencent.

Il se tourna brièvement vers lui. Ses yeux, pleines de larmes me fixèrent d'un air malheureux. Il se retourna.

- Oui et non…

-Tu aimes te faire violer ?! demanda Allemagne plein d'innocence.

- Crétin !

Il marqua un long silence réflexif. Tant de chose se mêlait dans sa tête. Il ne savait pas par quoi commencer.

- Depuis quand tu sais ?

- Quand je t'ai vu nu dans la salle de bain…

- Hum…tu sais que tu passes pour un gros pervers qui me regarde sous la douche…marmonna sournoisement Francis, un fin sourire apparaissant sur son visage.

- Mais France ! Ce n'était pas mon intention ! Je…J'étais juste inquiet ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses ! Je ne suis pas un pervers ! S'affola Ludwig qui ne pouvait voir le sourire du plus petit.

- Tu sais qui c'est.

Sa voix avait perdue toute sa chaleur. Ludwig frémit. Jamais France ne lui avait paru si froid et distant. Ce n'était pas une question mais bien une affirmation sans la moindre hésitation. Ludwig ne voulait pas lui mentir mais le rendre triste lui semblait peut être pire. Francis tourna vers lui son regard froid dans un décor humide.

- Je ne peux pas le dire, répondit Allemagne, rendant les armes.

- Je comprends.

- Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir ! Se défendis le jeune homme en voyant l'évidente accusation dans le regard azur de Francis.

- Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'ils sont deux…L'un est doux et gentil, l'autre violent et brutal. Ils n'ont pas les mêmes objectifs et je le sens…C'est comme si l'un m'aimait mais que l'autre me haïssait.

Il baissait la tête, gêné de parler de ça et ria jaune.

- Pourquoi hésites-tu à partir avec Arthur ?

- Je peux te raconter une histoire ?

- Je t'en prie.

Francis lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Il s'allongea sur le lit et posa sa tête sur les cuisses du latin. Ludwig sourit. Depuis combien de temps rêvait-il de cette situation ? Une main effleura sa chevelure la caressant avec tendresse. Ses mouvements tendres lui semblaient si naturels que Ludwig fut pris de jalousie. Combien avaient eu le droit à ces mêmes caresses ? Surement ses enfants. Lui n'en avait pas et ne savait ce que pouvait ressentir un père. Etait-il si attentionné avec chacun d'entre eux ? Les aimaient-ils autant les uns les autres ? Son amour pour Canada semblait sans limite. Il le gâtait et le chouchoutait. Avait-il fait la même chose avec Angleterre dans sa jeunesse. Ces questions le tuaient. Il se sentit si impuissant.

- Il était une fois une jeune femme d'une grande beauté vivant dans un petit village. Tous les hommes tentaient de s'attirer ses grâces. Mais elle, était désespérément amoureuse du chef du village. Un homme d'une grande beauté du nom de François. Loin de s'intéresser aux femmes, il préférait la guerre. Pour lui plaire, la jeune femme coupa ses cheveux et s'engagea dans l'armée. Il commença par la mépriser. Comment une femme pouvait-elle tenter de rivaliser avec un homme ? Peu à peu, les exploits guerriers de la jeune femme l'impressionnèrent et il se mit à l'aimer. Elle était heureuse de plaire à celui qu'elle aime et ensemble, ils vainquirent leur voisin. Mais profitant d'un moment d'inattention, la jeune femme fut enlevé et vendue à leur ennemi. François faillit mourir de tristesse quand son ennemi la fit brûler vive.

- Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?

- Parce que ce tueur aimait François depuis le jour où il l'avait vu. Il avait toujours tout fait pour que son attention ne se concentre que sur la guerre et donc sur lui. Pour lui, cette femme n'était qu'une voleuse. Il avait cependant conservé le cœur de la jeune femme sous la forme d'un rubis. Il le donna à François mais lui jeta un sort qui le condamnerait à ne plus jamais aimer que lui.

- Comment s'appelait cette femme ?

- Jeanne. Jeanne d'Arc.

- Tu es François et l'autre jeune homme c'est Arthur, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Ludwig.

France sourit et passa sa main sur sa joue comme pour le féliciter. Ludwig rougit mais apprécia ce geste plein d'amour.

- Mais je ne sais plus si je l'aime…

- Ah ?

- Nan…Je crois que j'en aime un autre. Et que cette personne a été capable de briser le maléfice.

Allemagne se rembrunit et chercha qui pouvait bien être l'objet d'un tel amour. Il trouvait ça très dérangeant. Lui qui avait toujours affronté Angleterre pour France se le voyait à nouveau voler. Et comment pouvait-il affronter un tel ennemi invisible ?

- Il est comment ?

France lui offrit un sourire le faisant fondre.

- Il est blond.

« Ça ne m'aide pas beaucoup, il y en a beaucoup des pays blonds come super débile alias Alfred ! Mon France ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux de ce crétin violeur ! Un syndrome de Stockholm* ? »

- Quoi d'autre ?

- Il a l'air sérieux et un peu effrayant mais quand on le connait bien, il est vraiment gentil et doux.

« Blond et effrayant ?! Ce ne pouvait être qu'Ivan ! Mais de là à qu'il est gentil ? Et puis depuis quand ils se connaissent si bien ! GRRR ! Ça m'énerve ! Mais c'est peut-être Suisse ? Non…Il est pénible et grande gueule mais ne fait pas peur. Mais ils sont amis depuis longtemps ! Trop de mystère ! »

- Tu devrais aller le rejoindre, marmonna Ludwig. Tu sais, tu es libre.

- Il viendra à moi avant que je ne fasse le premier pas. J'attendrai juste qu'il comprenne et trouve le courage de venir me voir.

Il se releva et sa tête tomba sur le lit.

- Te parler m'a mis de bonne humeur ! Je vais par contre aller me reposer dans ta chambre, il y a moins de bruit !

Il sortit de la chambre et Ludwig sourit. Il s'allongea sur le dos repensant avec joie aux moments passés avec le jeune homme. De l'autre côté de la porte, France s'arrêta les joues écarlates.

* * *

* syndrome provoquant un sentiment d'amour chez la victime d'un enlèvement pour son ravisseur. Si je ne suis pas clair, go Wikipédia !

* * *

Un petit commentaire pleaaase ?

Prochain chapitre dans…le plus tôt possible en fait, dans deux ou trois semaines et au pire des cas aux vacances de noël ! Et vous saurez qui est cet étrange allié...(ou pas) ainsi que l'éclaircissement sur l'histoire du traître.


	7. Rêve et Réalité

Petit message de début : Je remercie tout le monde de me suivre et je vous aime tous et toute ! (moi polygame ? Pas du tout =p) J'adore lire vos petits commentaires sur l'histoire même si certains m'étonnent beaucoup ^^ Bref voici la suite qui est sur un registre un peu plus triste…

Bonne Lecture !

Ps : Je lance une nouvelle rubrique à la fin de ma fiction qui s'appelle : « Infos inutiles sur la fiction ». Le genre de truc que je déteste lire personnellement mais qui est vraiment drôle à écrire ! Voilà !

Ps2 : Nan pas la console…bref, je tiens à m'excuser parce que je suis sincèrement désolé pour ceux qui lisent ma fiction et viennent de pays tel que le Royaume-Uni et les Etats Unis et tout autre pays que j'ai mis en méchant ! Parce qu'en voyant les lecteurs ça me fait vraiment très mal !

* * *

PoV Ludwig

Quels rêves fabuleux. Des rêves de France. En maillot de bain m'appelant pour que je le rejoigne dans l'eau. Puis ensemble dans une cuisine, nos mains se réunissant sur le même fouet. Son sourire, ses yeux pétillants, ses cheveux doux, sa gentillesse, son empathie. J'ouvris les yeux en entendant une porte s'ouvrir. J'ai déjà vécu cette scène non ? Je vis une longue chevelure blonde, une mâchoire rasée, un corps musclé sous des habits de…soubrette. Je croyais halluciner. France, devant moi, parfaitement rasé avec une robe portant un plateau déjeuné. Je rêvais surement. Oui, il n'y avait pas d'autre choix. Autant en profiter un maximum alors. Il s'approcha timidement et posa le plateau près du lit. Un lit n'étant pas le mien mais celui de Francis. Quel rêve absurde ! Il se pencha en avant et j'en profitais pour tirer le blond vers moi, dans le lit. Je passais un bras autour de sa taille tandis que l'autre s'évertuait à coller son dos contre mon torse. Je le serrai, respirant son odeur et savourant chaque seconde. Nous restâmes assis sur le lit un moment. Il ne se débattait pas. Galvanisé à l'idée de vivre un rêve, je passais ma main sur sa jambe et la remontai le plus possible. Je le sentis frémir contre moi. J'embrassai son épaule que je dénudai.

- Ludwig…Arrête s'il te plait…Je ne veux pas…

Tordu ce rêve. Normalement il aurait dû me demander de continuer. Aurai-je des fantasmes de viol ? Je commence à me trouver glauque…Je continuai de faire glisser ma main le long de sa cuisse et lui ôtai son haut qui tomba contre les draps immaculé. J'embrassai son dos marquants de larges traces rouges. Il se débattit et s'échappa de mes bras. Il se tourna vers moi. Son visage plein de larme m'implorait. Il ne le voulait pas de ça…Il n'avait que trop souffert. A cet instant je compris que ce n'étais en rien un rêve. J'avais tenté de forcer Francis. J'étais comme eux…Comme Angleterre qui se servait de France…Je le dégoutais surement. Il devait penser que je ne souhaitais que ça de lui. Je ne suis pas comme Arthur…Je m'y refuse. Et pourtant, me voilà devant le fait accomplis. Mon désir m'a submergé et j'ai commis un acte impardonnable. Il me fixait, blessé.

- Je suis désolé Francis…Je ne voulais pas…Je te le promets ! Je ne suis pas comme eux !

- Je…Je dois y aller…dit-il simplement.

Il sortit de la chambre, ne portant plus que la jupe à volant. Je pris mon visage entre mes mains, un liquide coulant le long de mes joues. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Le fruit de ma honte ? Ma frustration ? Ma bêtise ?! Ou alors cette sensation de bonheur de pouvoir simplement le voir près de moi chaque jour se briser. J'ai eu tort…J'ai cru que France m'aimerai un jour en lui faisant oublier Angleterre. Arthur est un voleur, celui qui lui a pris son cœur. Je réalise que je ne devrais pas le revendiquer ainsi, mais lui offrir le mien.

- Il est d'y aller, dit Arthur.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Qu'est-ce que l'on attendait ? demanda l'autre blond.

- Que le fruit soit mûr mon cher.

Un homme portant une longue cape sortit des ténèbres. On ne voyait pas son visage, de rares cheveux roux dépassants.

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à m'avoir dupé Arthur.

- Ce n'est pas du tout mon genre ! s'indigna le blond.

- Si peu…Je veux ma part !

- Tu l'auras ! Allons-y !

* * *

Pov Francis

Je rentrai dans la chambre que Ludwig m'avait attribuée. J'étais un peu gêné de m'être ainsi endormi dans son lit le forçant à découcher. Pour m'excuser, je lui préparai un petit déjeuné dont il se souviendrait. Ayant l'habitude de lever tôt, je restai seul dans la petite cuisine. Des bruits de pas me surprirent. C'était mes deux cousins. L'un comme l'autre furent surpris de me voir en cuisine. Je souris et leur donna deux assiettes d'œuf. Ils me fixèrent un long moment avant de me remercier. Je repris mon travail, éminçant les oignons, les faisant blanchir, liant une sauce à base de vin pour les saucisses. Je pris une boule de pâte qui posait depuis un petit moment et la prépara avec du beurre pour en faire des croissants. Antonio entra dans la cuisine au moment où je ciselais avec délicatesse un oignon. Il ouvrit de grands yeux et me prit le couteau des mains.

- C'est dangereux !

- Mais…Je sais faire !

- Pas de discussion ! Tu n'es pas en forme en ce moment, alors pas touche aux objets pointus !

Je ne me plains pas davantage. Ce frère trop protecteur me gênait parfois mais il tenait à moi. Je le vis grogner en se coupant. Il me fixa, les yeux embué de larme. Je riais et mis un pansement sur le doigt gonflé.

- Tu vas devenir comme Prusse bientôt à me protéger comme ça !

- Ne me compare pas avec ce gars ! Je suis complètement différent ! Je ne te voue pas un tel culte !

- Encore heureux !

Je continuai de préparer le repas quand Prusse entra dans la cuisine réclamant son repas. Antonio lui tendis un plat qu'il avait laissé brûler et lui demanda de ne plus nous déranger. Je posais enfin les différentes assiettes sur un beau plateau d'argent. Il s'apprêtait à y aller quand Prusse lui sauta dessus avec une robe de soubrette.

- Met ça !

- Hors de question !

Ecosse et Pays de galle en retrait me fixèrent avec un air sadique. Je jetai un regard à mon frère qui haussa les épaules impuissant. C'est ainsi que je me retrouvai en costume de soubrette, complétement rasé. Quel déshonneur pour moi… Je rentrai dans la chambre et réveillai Ludwig sans le vouloir. Je le trouvais si adorable ainsi, sur ce lit. Il me fixa de ses yeux bleus et me souriait semblant apprécier ma tenue. Je ne montrai pas ma gêne et posai le plateau sur la petite table de nuit. Il me prit et commença à effleurer mon corps. Je ne voyais pas son visage. J'étais heureux mais ça allait peut être trop vite. Je ne voulais pas faire ça si vite ! Je tentai de me débattre et le suppliai d'arrêter mais rien n'y fis. Je m'enfuis. Comment pouvait-il me faire ça ? Celui que j'aime me touchant de cette manière. Mes larmes coulaient sans interruption. Je retournai dans le salon et me figeai. Devant moi se trouvai Angleterre, Amerique et une nation camouflée par une grande cape. Ecosse et Pays de galle sur le côté les regardaient menaçant. Espagne était à terre ayant visiblement essayé de les attaquer et Prusse à ses côté s'enquérait de son état. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Arthur s'approcha de moi et me caressa la joue.

- Francis ! Tu m'as tant manqué ! dit-il en me serrant contre lui.

- Arthur…

- Oui ! C'est moi ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te sortir de là.

- Dégage violeur ! hurla Espagne.

- Violeur ? Ria Arthur. Vous êtes donc au courant.

Plus rien ne me semblait réel. Arthur contre moi. Mon frère hurlant des menaces envers lui. Mes cousins prêts à attaquer et cet air ahuri de Prusse lui parvenaient comme un doux rêve. Violeur…Ce mot me faisait trembler. Que voulaient-ils dire ?

- Oui ! Ludwig sait et nous a tout expliquer ! Compléta Prusse.

- Tu as entendu Francis ? Ils savent tout…C'est drôle…Ils savent mais ne t'ont rien dit.

Rien dit… Ils ne m'ont rien dit…Ils savaient qui étaient ceux qui m'ont fait ça mais ont préféré se taire. Pourquoi ? Pour m'épargner ? Je n'en sais rien mais je leur en veux !

- Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit ? Demandai-je d'une voix faible.

- Tu étais trop faible ! Cela t'aurait détruit ! dit Ecosse.

- Vous aussi ?!

- Oui… Eux aussi le savaient…Qui détestes-tu le plus maintenant ?

Je tentai de m'échapper de ses bras mais le sort m'en empêchait. Mon corps voulait être plus près de lui alors que mon esprit et mon cœur hurlait au mensonge. Je voulais tout pardonner à Ludwig. Je pouvais tout lui pardonner. Il arriva dans le salon, désolé et se figea en me voyant, dans les bras d'Arthur. Je devais être mal en point en voyant l'air de pure horreur qui déformait son visage.

- Lâche-le ! Tout de suite !

- Le menteur en chef ! s'exclama Arthur. Je ne te laisserai pas ma chose.

Ludwig s'empara de la première épée qu'il trouva et attaqua l'anglais. L'épée vola vers la main de l'homme encore caché. Il rabattit sa capuche découvrant le visage d'Irlande. Il ne semblait ni heureux, ni triste. Aucunes émotions ne troublaient son visage serein.

- Carwin ?! Pourquoi es-tu là ? Tu aides ces enfoirés ?!

- Je fais ce que je veux…On y va ?

- Oui…

- Francis ! Je…

- Tu ? Tu es désolé ? Tu veux t'excuser ? C'est inutile ! Il n'est plus à toi ! hurla Arthur fou de rage.

Je fixai mon regard embrumé sur lui. Il semblait pathétique à terre. Mon espoir massacré.

- Francis ! Je t'aime !

Je m'arrêtai de respirer. Il m'aime ? Il me l'avouait dans cette situation ? Quel crétin…Je ne vais pas mourir…Je suis plus solide qu'il ne le croit… Je lui offris mon plus beau sourire avant de sombrer dans l'inconscient. L'image de Ludwig disparaissant dans le puits de lumière crée par Irlande.

* * *

- Dit Russie, tu ne crois pas que l'on devrait les aider à trouver France ? demanda Féliciano.

- Bof…On est mieux ici.

- C'est vrai, rajouta son jumeau. Nous t'avons déjà détaché, ne te plain pas.

- Vous devriez arrêter, ça fait des jours que vous jouez…se plaignit Féliciano.

- Tu veux continuer à manger ? demanda Ivan plus qu'effrayant.

- Tu vas essayer d'affamer mon frère ?! Il sera encore plus pénible ! Se révolta Lovino.

- Pas vraiment…Je comptais lui faire gouter les joies des légumes. Et avant que tu rajoute quelque chose, non sans pizza.

Italie le regarda choqué et reporta son attention sur sa pizza. Il avait appris avec Allemagne qu'il ne devait pas s'attaquer à trop fort. Jamais ! Surtout si ça pouvait lui coûter son repas !

* * *

Prochain chapitre : "Double jeu" dans une semaine !

* * *

Infos inutiles :

- J'ai beaucoup de mal avec le nom d'Alistair parce que c'est le prénom de quelqu'un que je connais très très bien ^^ et j'oublie toujours

- Ce chapitre a été écrit pendant des cours…Un bout de mon cours d'économie s'est donc invité dedans. De plus c'est toujours gênant quand des filles (la plupart du temps assez mignonne) s'approchent et me lance des : « C'est quoi ? » « Tu écris quoi ? » et que je ne peux leur répondre de manière fier : « Une romance homosexuelle entre la France et l'Allemagne » sous peine de passer pour un fou ^^

- Dans l'anime, j'adore presque tous les personnages (sauf Alfred qui m'énerve) et j'adore Arthur. J'ai lu beaucoup de ArthurxFrancis mais là j'ai rendu Arthur vraiment détestable mais je ressens encore de la compassion pour lui…C'est bizarre.

- A la base ce ne devait pas être un LudwigxFrancis mais une espèce de parallèle entre Arthur et Francis qui s'aiment mais où le français commence à ressentir des sentiments pour Ludwig étant le méchant de l'histoire, l'histoire se concluant sur Arthur et Francis qui s'aiment en happy end. Ce qui m'a fait changer d'avis ? Vos reviews ^^


	8. Double jeu

Salut ! Je ne vous ai pas trop manqué ? Un nouveau chapitre que j'espère mieux que le dernier écrit « à l'arrache » après avoir perdu TOUTES mes feuilles.

Il est plus long que les autres ! Et oui je me suis surpassé !

Bonne lecture

* * *

Journal de bord d'Alfred, entrée 1

Je commence ce journal pour raconter mon calvaire quotidien. Voilà une semaine que nous sommes rentrés de chez Allemagne. Arthur était content et n'a pas arrêté de le traité de calvaire ambulant ! Grâce à lui j'ai appris un nouveau mot ! Arthur est partit tout de suite à Londres pour quelques temps. Quant à moi je suis resté avec Francis chez lui. Je comptai profiter de l'absence d'Iggy pour avoir France. Mal m'en pris. Car celui que je prenais pour un petit ange est un vrai démon ! Cela fait 5 jours que je n'ai pas pu manger ne serait-ce qu'un hamburger ou à du soda. 5 jours ! Ce démon nommé Francis cherche à me tuer à coup de légumes. Soit disant c'est plus sain ! N'importe quoi ! Et puis il y a des légumes dans les hamburgers ! De plus, il semble avoir acquis une certaine autorité magique et ose me donner des ordres que je ne peux pas refuser.

J'ai peur et je songe à le renvoyer chez Ludwig.

Journal de bord d'Alfred, entrée 2

Je sais que ma première entrée date d'il y a 15 minutes mais ça m'amuse trop ! Et puis Francis m'a de nouveau soumis aux pires traitements : il m'a fait débarrasser la table ! Soit disant qu'il est fatigué de tout faire ! Cet homme est un monstre ! Evil ! Je ne sais pas si la quantité de plaisir face aux inconvénients soit convenable. De plus il me prive de mon peu de plaisir en refusant de se faire violer ! C'est n'importe quoi ! Et ses yeux bizarres me font peur et m'empêche de faire quoi que ce soit ! Je lance maintenant l'opération Lilly Allen(1).

Journal de bord d'Alfred, entrée 10

4 jours que j'essaye de mettre en place mon plan. Mais rien ne fait. Il arrive toujours à me piéger. Comment fait-il ? Je suis plus intelligent que lui ! Il l'a avoué ! Autre constat : ces yeux bizarres permettent de me contrôler. Ce n'est qu'une hypophyse (2). Je vais essayer de me bander les yeux ! J'ai peur du noiiir !

Journal de bord d'Alfred, entrée 11

Je me suis pris un mur, j'ai mal.

* * *

Pov Francis

Depuis deux semaines, Alfred essaye de me soumettre. Je déteste ça. Il est stupide. Pire qu'Iggy. Il ne me touchera pas. Je ne pense qu'à Ludwig. Je ne suis plus ce que j'étais, une loque violable par ces monstres. Je n'arrive cependant à le repousser que grâce à mes pouvoirs. Il est plus grand et plus fort que moi. Mais j'ai peur que la tendance s'inverse. Malgré son génie très...limité, il commence à deviner que mes yeux sont à l'origine de ses ennuis. Il a essayé de se bander les yeux pour contrer mon pouvoir...C'est stupide, super stupide. Aujourd'hui, je suis de bonne humeur, c'est mon anniversaire. Je repousse encore une fois Etats-Unis, puis deux, puis trois fois. La quatrième fut la bonne. Il modifia sa stratégie. Il est arrivé en traitre derrière moi et m'a plaquer contre le mur de ma propre maison. Il a bandé mes yeux sans relâcher son emprise sur moi. J'étais sans défense, trop faible. Ses mains se sont aventurées autour de mes hanches. Son souffle chaud et fétide effleurait mon oreille. Il se saisit de ma boucle de ceinture et l'ouvrit. Je criais. Il fourra une boule de tissus dans ma bouche. Ses doigts froids ouvrirent brutalement mon pantalon et baissèrent mon boxer. Je pleurai. Je ne voulais pas de ça...Je regrettai de ne pas avoir laissé faire Ludwig. J'avais peur. Peur comme jamais. Que faire ? Il était là, contre moi. Je tentai de hurler mais la boule de tissus entra dans ma gorge menaçant de m'étouffer. Si faible. Désespérément faible. Privé du peu de dignité et liberté qu'il me restait. Je ne pensai qu'à Ludwig. Alfred, comme suivant le cours de mes penser me rappela sa présence en me tirant les cheveux et me marmonnant des obscénités à l'oreille. La douleur monta en moi. Je voulais hurler ma souffrance et mon dégoût. La douleur cessa et le membre dur en moi se retira. Mon bandeau fut enlevé. Je glissai le long du mur, mes jambes douloureuses. Mes larmes coulaient sans que je m'en rende compte. On me releva. Quelqu'un posa une couverture sur mes épaules. Chaud. Des bras fins m'enlacèrent. Trop fins pour être ceux de Ludwig. Arthur ? Je n'osais pas regarder. Que voulait-il ? Profiter de moi à son tour ? Je fermai les yeux.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu frappé ?! S'exclama Alfred gémissant.

- Je refuse que tu fasses ça ici. Rappelle-toi notre accord. Dégage maintenant !

C'était la voix d'Irlande. Amérique sembla s'éloigner. De quel accord parlaient-ils ? Irlande continuait de m'enlacer et je m'autorisai un coup d'œil dans leurs directions. Irlande souriait tandis qu'Alfred m'offrait son plus terrible regard. Carwyn me força à me tourner entièrement vers lui. Il passa sa main sur mes joues. Son corps fin se colla au mien sensuellement et ses mains se posèrent sur mes fesses. Lui aussi voulait ça ? Quoi d'étonnant ? Je suis un trophée de guerre...Il me porta en princesse et nous pénétrâmes dans une grande chambre. Après m'avoir déposé sur le lit, mon cousin verrouilla la porte et se précipita sur un ordinateur. Des bruits plus qu'explicites en sortirent. Je plissais les yeux dégouté.

- Déshabille-toi.

Ça le mérite d'être clair au moins. Je déboutonnais ma chemise alors qu'il entrait dans une salle de bains. Il revint, tenant une corde. Je le vis devenir écarlate et se couvrir les yeux devant ma nudité. C'est un peu spécial mais c'est un concept. Il commença à noué la corde.

- Que me veux-tu ?

- Tu n'as pas tu n'as pas encore compris ?

- Si mais ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc...

- C'est la seule méthode...

- Ça doit te poser des problèmes

- Des problèmes ?

Il se tourna vers moi, allongé sur le lit, les jambes écartées. Je n'avais plus d'espoir. Autant le laisser faire. Il me fixa abasourdis.

- Tu fous quoi encore ? Dépêche-toi de mettre les vêtements que je t'ai passé.

Je remarquai le tee-shirt et le pantalon noir de civil sur le lit et les enfilèrent. Il me fit signe de m'approcher avant de me montrer la corde.

- Ça corde pour évasion toi ! Pas pour acte pervers !

Je rougis devant son langage (que l'on emploie avec Alfred habituellement) et l'idée de mettre trompé sur ses intentions. J'agrippai la corde et sortit par la fenêtre. Je n'avais qu'à me laisser glisser le long de la corde. Je m'interrogeai sur les motivations d'Irlande. Il collaborait pourtant avec Arthur !

- Pourquoi m'aides-tu ?

- Je ne veux pas te laisser entre les mains de ce gros dégueu ! C'est trop dangereux !

- Tu es pourtant de leur côté, me révoltais-je

- On va reprendre à zéro, je suis un agent double. J'ai intégré le camp d'Arthur pour te protéger.

Je me tus cette histoire semblait vraie et ça coïncidait à la situation mais quelque chose me gênait. Une sensation désagréable que ce n'était que la partie immergée de l'iceberg. Que le danger se terrait. Voilà ce que m'inspirait Irlande, un sentiment d'insécurité.

- On retourne à Berlin ?

- On va d'abord à Dublin puis j'appellerais Ludwig pour qu'il vienne te chercher.

- Et toi ?

- Angleterre et Amérique vont sûrement m'attaquer...répondit le roux.

- Alors tu viens avec nous à Berlin !

- Je...d'accord.

Je lui souriais. Un sourire faux. Il devait venir à Berlin avec nous car comme l'a dit si bien Machiavel (3), garde tes amis proches et tes ennemis encore plus près.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard un grand avion se posait aux alentours de Dublin. Carwin jubilait il avait réussi ! Ils rentrèrent à sa demeure de Dublin. Comme promis, le roux appela Ludwig qui sembla se jeter en même temps dans le premier avion. Irlande, prétextant une grande fatigue, s'isola dans sa chambre. La pièce était emplie d'instrument et d'ingrédient de magie. Il s'approcha d'un miroir de verre noir. Une forme sombre auréolée de lumière apparue.

- Alors ?

- J'ai appelé Ludwig

- Bien met le en confiance. On en a besoin ! C'est impératif !

-Oui...maître

* * *

La jeune fille se cachait dans les buissons. Elle observait un jeune homme d'une grande beauté. Elle n'osait approcher. Le garçon releva la tête et lui sourit. Elle rougit et se cacha dans le buisson.

Hans : Charlotte ? Que fais-tu dans ce buisson

Charlotte : Je...

Il la prit dans ses bras.

Hans : J'ai eu si peur ! Quels enflures de t'avoir enlevé !

Charlotte :

= A : J'ai eu si peur moi aussi !

B : J'ai tout le temps pensé à toi !

C : Je suis une dure !

Russie, la manette à la main, hésitait. Il se tourna vers son partenaire de jeu qui observait très sérieux.

- Et là C fait un peu : grosse dure n'ayant besoin d'être protégée, dit Lovino.

- Je le pense aussi mais la A la fait paraître faible

- Oui mais pour la B si Arthur l'entend, il risque de revenir l'enlevé. Ses sentiments ont peut-être changé, réfléchi Ivan.

- Tu dirais quoi Natalia ?

- Je fuirai

- Alors que dirait Francis ?

- Je dirais la B. C'est bien le genre à balancer des phrases romantiques pour rien !

- Grand frère France est le meilleur ! Sauta Féliciano.

- Ta gueule ! Hurlèrent les deux autres.

- Met la B, confirma l'italien du sud.

Hans : *rougit* oh Camille...Tu ne sais pas ce que ton absence m'a fait ressentir. *il l'embrasse*.

- Bon choix ! Se réjouit Ivan.

- Ouai mais regarde, Arthur et Ewoin ont tout vu ! Tu vas perdre des points...

- C'est vrai qu'Ewoin m'a délivré...

- Hum, je préfère Hans.

- Il y a de quoi !

* * *

A des centaines de kilomètres de là, comment ça aurait dû se passer :

- France ! J'ai eu si peur ! Quels enflures de t'avoir enlevé !

-J'ai tout le temps pensé à toi.

- France...Tu ne sais pas ce que ton absence m'a fait ressentir.

Il se pencha en avant en rougissant. Francis tenta lui aussi d'approcher ses lèvres.

* * *

A des centaines de kilomètres de là, comment ça s'est réellement passé !

- France ! J'ai eu si peur ! Quels enflures de t'avoir enlevé !

- Dixit le pervers...marmonna Francis avec une ébauche de sourire.

- Je me suis excusé ! Je suis encore désolé ! cria Ludwig.

- Tu penses à moi ! Violé pendant des mois et dont la confiance a été brisée ! dit-il avec une voix larmoyante.

- France...Je...Je me déteste pour avoir fait ça ! Je...Je...je t'...

France se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa Ludwig qui ne savait que faire. L'allemand n'avait jamais embrassé personne, ne s'intéressant qu'à son travail ou au blond. Et vu qu'il ne peut pas embrasser des dossiers sans passer pour un taré...Et bien, c'était son premier baiser...Il passa timidement ses bras autour des hanches du plus petit qui s'éloigna à son grand regret.

- J'ai compris qu'avec toi, c'était différent, dit le latin d'une voix lointaine. Ce n'est pas comparable.

- Qu'est- ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas ? demanda-t-il soudainement inquiet.

Francis sourit tristement.

- Rien...ce n'est rien...

- Répond ! Ordonna Ludwig en le prenant par les épaules.

- Je t'aime Ludwig, dit Francis, ignorant la question d'Allemagne.

- Arrête de détourner le sujet ! Je veux la vérité !

- Calmos ! grogna Irlande. De Un, vous me casser les oreilles, de deux, Alfred et Arthur vont rappliquer ici bientôt ! On doit partir !

- Pas avant de savoir ! S'entêta le plus grand.

- Je te dirais tout pendant le voyage.

Il accepta et ils partirent en direction de Berlin. Sur le chemin, Irlande lui raconta tout ce qu'il avait vu. Allemagne se figea. Il avait été dur avec le français. Il passa sa main dans les belles boucles blonde du jeune homme endormit, sa tête reposant sur ses genoux. Etait-il maudit d'une manière ou d'une autre. France attirait incontestablement le regard. Où qu'il aille, le blond était aimé.

- C'est parce qu'il est beau ! marmonna Irlande.

- Quoi ?

- France, il est aimé parce qu'il est beau.

- Je ne l'aime pas que pour ça ! Se révolta Ludwig.

- Ah ? Pourquoi alors ?

- Pour sa gentillesse, son altruisme, son empathie, et ses fess...

Ludwig rougit, se rendant compte de son dernier mot.

- Ok, c'est bon, j'ai compris, ria le roux. On arrive non ?

- On survole Hambourg. On va bientôt atterrir.

- Tu ne le réveilles pas ?

- Il a besoins de repos. Je vais le porter. Et puis, je...

- Tu ?

- Je le trouve plus mignon endormit.

* * *

- Alfred ! Tu es un crétin ! Le pire crétin que je n'ai jamais vu ! Surveiller France n'était pas si dur ! Il est visible avec sa tenue ! Je te savais stupide mais pas à ce point !

- Mais c'est Irlande ! Gémit Amérique.

- Je sais, je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit quatre fois. Mais ce qu'y m'énerve ce n'est pas tant que tu aies perdu France que l'on a récupéré suite à des très longs efforts mais c'est ça ! dit-il en pointant le pantalon encore baissé d'Alfred et le liquide blanc par terre.

Il le leva de terre et le plaqua au mur.

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas le toucher ! hurla Arthur. A moi ! Il est à moi !

Il lâcha Amérique qui n'avait jamais vu « son père » si énervé.

- On va devoir le récupérer de manière...musclée...

* * *

- FRRRRAAAAAAANNNNNNCCCEEEE ! cria Ecosse en sautant dans les bras de son cousin, se lovant comme un koala dans son arbre. Tu vas bien.

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas ! Et j'irai encore mieux quand tu seras descendu.

Ecosse sourit et sauta hors des bras de Francis sous le regard furieux (et surtout jaloux) de Ludwig.

- J'ai maudit Iggy et l'autre débile pour toi ! Jappa Pays de Galle.

- C'est très gentil, dit Francis, gêné. Je ne sais pas comment te remercier.

- On dirait une bande de toutou attendant leur maître. « Oui oui, France, je suis un bon chien ! Donne-moi ma caresse ! Ouaf ! » Se moqua Irlande en apparaissant aux yeux de tous.

- Toi je vais te carbonisé sale traître ! grogna Alistair en invoquant des flammes.

- Laisse le tranquille, dit Ludwig. Il a sauvé Francis...

- Quoi ?! S'exclamèrent-ils.

- Yes, my brother ! I'm a spy !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe...j'ai cru entendre de l'anglais...dit Gilbert venant les accueillir accompagner d'Espagne.

Ce dernier vint serrer son frère en le voyant.

- Francis ! Ça fait plaisir de te voir ! Tu n'es pas mort empoisonné par Arthur ! C'est une bonne nouvelle !

- Oui, ria Francis.

Tout à coup, Ludwig prit le blond dans ses bras devant les regards étonnés de tous.

- On va dans mon bureau. On doit parler !

- Je le sentais...Je vais bien, dit-il alors qu'ils quittaient la grande salle pour le petit bureau.

- Tu vas bien ?! S'énerva Ludwig. Tu as encore été...enfin voilà...Et tu oses me dire que tu vas bien ?!

Il posa le jeune homme et posa sa main sur sa joue. Ludwig avait peur. Avait-il le droit de l'avoir ? De toucher ainsi celui qui hantait les désirs de tant de pays ? D'avoir son amour ? Qui avait-il été pour lui par le passé ? Rien. Il avait tenté de le posséder par la force. Francis et Arthur...Voilà le couple auquel on s'attendait. Non, Francis et Ludwig ! Il repoussa cette idée de son esprit. Il ne voulait pas que l'on lui dicte sa conduite. Il repensa à ce matin où il avait failli à sa tâche et tenté de souiller le corps du blond. Il trembla, furieux contre lui-même d'avoir cédé à ses pulsions. Francis remarqua son monologue intérieur. Il posa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres du bel allemand attirant son attention.

- Moi aussi je t'aime. Arrête de t'interroger, je n'aime que toi, dit le jeune homme avant de s'écrouler dans ses bras, perclus de fatigue.

* * *

La nuit était bien avancée. Ludwig avait placé Francis dans son lit, à côté de lui. Un peu plus loin, Pays de Galles...luisait comme...une luciole, signe qu'il usait de sa magie. Enfin que sa magie se servait de lui. Enfin il en profite aussi ! Mais je ne vais pas me lancer dans le débat que qui est apparu le premier la poule ou l'œuf. Il avait une résonnance magique différente d'Ecosse capable de maitriser les éléments, d'Irlande et de ses runes et arcanes ou même d'Angleterre qui avait un certain don magique pour foirer tout ce qui est magique ! Magique non ? (l'auteur s'excuse de cette blague foireuse !). Pays de Galles pouvait voir l'avenir (et d'autres truc bien sûr mais bon, je ne vais pas en faire le catalogue !). Ce n'était jamais des films bien précis mais une succession d'images plus ou moins claire. Le jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut ses longs cheveux roux en bataille. Ces images qu'il avait vues étaient emplies de sang et de mort. Il avait vu ses frères à terre, Ludwig empalé, Prusse de vidant de son sang. Arthur était avec eux, mort au milieu du champ de bataille. Edwin se prit la tête. Il voulait changer le futur. Non, il le devait ! Il ferma les yeux et une dernière image l'assaillit. France, éventré, nu, du sang coulant de sa bouche.

- Francis...

Irlande et Ecosse, sensible à la magie de leur frère se réveillèrent. Francis remua dans les bras musclé de Ludwig en proie à des cauchemars. Ludwig, éveillé, s'inquiétait pour lui. Francis s'agita de plus en plus. De la sueur brillait sur le front du blond. Il cria. Un cri à en fendre l'âme. Ludwig serra le latin contre lui, réveillé par son propre cri. Ce dernier pleurait, repensant à ses songes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? De quoi as-tu rêvé ?

- Non, ce n'était rien...juste un peu de fatigué, prétexta le plus petit.

- Fatigué ? Tu es fatigué quand tu dors ?

- J'ai rêvé que je revivais avec Alfred. J'ai sentis le mur contre mon visage, ses mains fermes qui me maintenaient au mur. Mon pantalon qui est tombé. Son corps contre le mien alors qu'il...

Il se remit à pleurer Ludwig était furieux. Pas contre le petit blond qu'il chérissait tant mais ce grand dadais débile qui avait osé le toucher. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. France le fixa comme un enfant que l'on consolait.

- On va partir.

- Quoi ? S'étonna le français.

- Jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux, nous allons voyager comme deux humains normaux.

- Mais...

- Je ne veux plus que tu souffres.

- D'accord.

Ils se rendormirent et partirent à l'aube. Ils avaient disparus.

* * *

(1) Référence à la musique « Fuck you » de Lily Allen que ma sœur écoutait en boucle à une époque sans rien comprendre...

(2) Alfred a voulu dire Hypothèse

(3) Machiavel (de son vrai nom Niccolo Machiavelli) est un philosophe, théoricien de la politique de la renaissance. Son ouvrage, « Le prince » a pour but d'enseigner la stratégie politique. (Si certains se pose la question soudaine « tiens machiavélique ça ne vient pas de là ? », la réponse est oui. Personnellement, « Le prince » est mon livre préféré donc attendez-vous à revoir des citations.

* * *

Infos inutiles :

- J'ai déjà près de trois chapitres de prêt enfin écrit sur papier et une intrigue déjà faite pour la suite.

- J'ai été absent un long moment car j'avais la flemme total de le recopier ! Gomen !

Reviews ?


	9. Vive le vent d'hiver partie 1

Salut tout le monde ! Alors voilà un chapitre qui ne devait pas exister ! *o*. Normalement j'avais prévu le retour de Ludwig et Francis tout de suite mais par pure facétie (et une certaine dose de sadisme et d'envie) je préfère lancer un chapitre de gags. Bonne année au faite (en mode oublis et en retard).

Satan-sensei : Bonne année à toi aussi ! Je sais ! I'm so dark ! C'est pour ça que je poste rapidement celui-ci ! Et oui c'est bien un jeu de drague pour fille...J'essaye de varier un peu les genres de jeu. J'ai une longue expérience du jeu vidéo sans jamais avoir progressé T_T.

Saemoon : Merci pour ton indulgence envers de mon sens de l'humour très...douteux ! Je ne peux rien dire pour Carwin car c'est un personnage très... énigmatique et important pour la suite ^^

Robespierre7 : Je sais que je vais très vite dans l'action et je vais tenter de ralentir pour la suite mais c'est important pour la suite de l'histoire que Ludwig et Francis soit ensemble. Et j'étais alors bloqué dans mes perspectives. Cela ne veut pas dire que tout va bien se passer car l'amour triomphe de tout, non. Mais il y a deux points qui fonde l'histoire c'est l'attachement entre Ludwig et Francis et le pouvoir de Francis, que je n'ai que peu développé pour l'instant car utile pour la suite. De plus, il n'y a là qu'une ébauche d'intrigue. On peut dire que je mets mes pièces en place pour le moment et si ce passage est trop long cela va devenir dérangeant. Puis, sans vouloir me trouver encore une excuse vu que je vais tenter d'arranger cela, je suis quelqu'un avec un caractère assez speed qui ne supporte pas de tenir longtemps en haleine et de calmer les faits. Donc voilà ! Tu me confirme dans mon idée de ralentir l'histoire en me séparant un petit moment de Francis et Ludwig.

Une petite référence à Twilight à peine cachée ^^ et une plus discrète de mission Cléopâtre ! Serez-vous les retrouver (en mode livre jeu).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Une ambiance sombre régnait dans la grande demeure. Pays de Galles, en état de choc refusait de sortir de sa chambre. Il fixait longuement le mur devant lui. Ses frères, remis du choc, tentèrent de le faire parler. Mais rien ne filtrait. Tous étaient choqués du départ si soudain de Francis et Ludwig.

- LUUUDDDWWIIIGGGG ! Il est parti ! Mon beau Ludwig, gémit Prusse.

- Mon FRRRAAANNCCCEEE ! Mon beau Francis ! Pleura Antonio.

- Ils vont revenir, dit Irlande qui commençais à en avoir marre de jouer la nounou.

Une fois encore, je m'étonnai de la différence de caractère des quatre frères malgré leur similitude. Ecosse pétait un câble pour rien mais était gentil et relativement agréable une fois passé (ne sous estimez pas ses colères !). Pays de Galles est toujours dans la lune et en dehors du monde. Irlande ressemble à son frère Ecosse à la différence près que lui ne s'énerve pas mais reste dans le cynisme pur. Quand à Arthur...je ne saurais pas vraiment le décrire. Il est parfois d'une gentillesse sans pareille, d'autre énervé comme Alistair. Au fait, c'est moi, Matthew...Canada oui...Vous pouvez m'appeler Matthieu aussi ! Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer. J'étais venu voir mon père France mais...il n'est pas là...Mais bizarrement personne ne me remarque (ce qui est assez bien dans le fond). C'est comme si je n'existais pas ! Je me contente donc de les observer.

- Bonjour, dis-je timidement.

- Bonjour Alfred ! Mais je te dis qu'ils vont rev...Alfred ?! dirent-ils en se tournant vers moi.

- Je ne suis pas Alfred ! Me défendais-je.

Ecosse me prit par le tee-shirt et me souleva, me fixant de son regard dur. (Fascination)

- C'est inutile de mentir Amérique !

- Je suis Matthew !

- Matthew ? demanda Prusse. Je ne connais pas de Matthew.

- Crétin d'Alfred ! Prend au moins le nom d'un pays qui existe. (Tentation)

- Canada ! Je suis Canada ! Amérique est mon frère ! Clamais-je.

Une lueur hésitante brillait dans son regard. Il ne savait que penser. Me croire ou m'enfermer en tant que prisonnier. (Hésitation)

- C'n'est pas le nom d'un des enfants de Francis ? demanda Espagne.

Espoir !

- Nan ça c'est Seychelles, répondit le roux.

Désespoir...

- J'étais pourtant sûr qu'il avait un fils...

Espoir !

- Nan...Monaco est une femme...

Désespoir...

- Un certain Matthieu ! Il nous en parlait souvent !

Espoir !

- C'est moi, m'écriai-je. (Révélation)

- Alors pourquoi as-tu dit que tu t'appelais Matthew ? Alfred tu es stupide ! grogna Ecosse.

Espagne qui me fixait retrouva enfin mon visage.

-Canada !

Pas trop tôt ! Vu le nombre de fois où papa France l'a invité à la maison.

- Canada ? interrogea Prusse. Connais pas...

- Si ! Insista Antonio. Tu sais, le gosse de Francis qu'Arthur a piqué !

Une lueur s'éclaira dans leur regard.

- Ah ! Oui ! Bon que veux-tu ?

Un bonjour et un « excuse-moi Canada de t'avoir oublié » c'est trop demandé ? Apparemment avec eux...oui. Je pris mon courage à deux mains. Il vrai que je commence à m'améliorer pour discuter avec les autres mais Ecosse est un peu...effrayant ! Courage Matthie !

- Moi voir papa !

Ce n'est pas ça encore mais c'est déjà compréhensible. Un grand pas pour moi ! Eh ! Ne riez pas ! Tous ces pays m'intimident ! Vous diriez quoi s'il y avait trois grands sorciers, un pirate digne de daddy et un gars avec les yeux rouge devant vous ! Je ne sais pas qui me fait le plus peur ! L'albinos je pense ! Il me rappelle un lapin ! *tremble* C'est effrayant ces petits trucs !

- Ton père n'est pas là...il est avec Ludwig...

Ecosse se rapprocha de moi. Je me figeai. Je suis très mauvais ! Oui je ne suis pas bon ! Ne me mangez pas !

- En fait, tu es mon neveu !

Ça se tient...C'est vrai qu'il est le frère de daddy. Mais cette perspective est encore plus...traumatisante !

- Et si tu nous faisais découvrir ton beau pays ? dit sournoisement Irlande.

Conquête ! Ce gars va me conquérir ! Au secours !

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée...tentai-je. Daddy me dit toujours de ne laisser entrer personne...

Irlande et Ecosse sourirent et passèrent leur bras autour de mes épaules.

- Ne soit pas si prude !

- Ludwig nous laisse bien ici alors qu'il est absent ! Rajouta Ecosse.

- Et puis, nous sommes les frères de ton daddy ! Tes oncles en soit !

- Mes oncles...répétais-je, terrorisé.

- Oui ! Rajouta Espagne. Moi aussi je le suis vu que je suis le frère de France !

Je les regardai un à un. J'étais fait comme un rat ! Comment dire non face à ces gars. J'avais toujours souhaité une famille. Petit, je voulais que papa et daddy se marie. Après tout c'est ce que font des parents normaux. J'ai vite compris que ce n'était qu'un rêve...Celui d'une famille idéale et heureuse...Mais de là à inclure ces psychopathes en puissance dans mon tableau de famille parfaite...

- D'accord...soupirai-je en pensant à ce qui pourrait m'arriver en cas de refus.

- Gilbert ! Pique les skis de Ludwig ! On va à la montagne !

* * *

- J'ai froid ! Gémit Antonio

Ils étaient tous les six, au sommet des pistes d'un domaine canadien, complètement emmitouflé et les skis à la main.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce pays ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Il fait au moins – 8000 ! grogna Alistair.

- A peine -20, soupira Matthew.

- Pourquoi tu n'utiliserais-tu pas ta magie, suggéra Irlande.

- C'est pas bête ! Edwin, tu veux que je te réchauffe aussi, tu dois avoir froid !

Pays de Galle restait emmuré dans ses pensées. Il ne parlait pas et se contentait de les suivre comme absent. Le cauchemar revenait sans cesse. Il craignait la suite. Voir ainsi ses amis mort le hantait. Comment dire à ses frères qu'il les avait vu agonisant, à son ami que son frère et lui c'était battu jusqu'à donner leur vie l'un pour l'autre. Et que faire d'Arthur. Il revoyait son visage horrifié et son corps massacré. C'était son frère après tout. Son petit frère. Mais le plus effrayant à son goût, outre la vision cauchemardesque de ce champ de bataille c'était d'apercevoir sa propre mort. Son visage pale ne nous ressemblant même plus. Ses yeux ouverts, blanchissant, sans aucune lueur de vie. Etre lui sans l'être vraiment. Ses vêtements déchiré et lacéré. Sa cape lui avait été enlevée. Son corps avait été blessé mais son visage épargné comme pour que l'on le reconnaisse. Des larmes fines étaient séchées sur cet être de chair. Ecosse fixa son frère. Il sentait qu'il allait mal.

- Edwin ? Tu es sur que... ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien...dit-il en se cachant un peu plus sous sa cape.

- Tu sais bien que ça ne va pas...Je...

- J'ai froiiid ! Gémit Espagne dérangeant les deux frères.

- Oh tais-toi ! C'était le moment amitié fraternelle !

- Même toi tu ne me soutiens pas dans cette épreuve ?! Se plaignit Antonio, détournant l'attention sur lui. Qui est toujours là pour ennuyer Rodereich ?!

- C'est vrai...ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu !

Canada était à la fois exaspéré et terrifié. Cette discussion l'ennuyait. Ils voulaient skier alors soit ! Mais que l'on ne passe pas 3 h en haut des pistes mais d'un autre côté, comment dire à ces monstres qu'il en avait marre d'attendre.

- Il y a une super piste un peu plus bas ! dit Canada en partant.

Ils restèrent tous pantois, arrêtant toute discussion. Ils se regardèrent les uns les autres. Espagne ne gémissait plus et Pays de galle sortit de sa léthargie pendant...environ 30 secondes.

- J'ai une question, se risqua Ecosse. Quelqu'un sait skier ?

Ils se regardèrent horrifiés. Prusse sourit. Ce 'léger' détail ne les avait pas effleurés. En effet, dur de faire du ski quand on n'a jamais appris à en faire.

* * *

Pov Prusse

Après une discussion très houleuse, ils décidèrent de descendre à ma suite, étant le seul à savoir skier. Je désespérais. Antonio se plaignais de la froideur de la neige. Et oui, ce n'est pas chaud et douillet comme un lit mais froid. Pays de galle s'était pris un pylône refusant catégoriquement d'enlever sa capuche. Ecosse avait mal au pied à cause de ses chaussures qu'il avait fermé au maximum, le rendant encore plus irascible que d'habitude. Irlande passait son temps à tomber remarquant au passage que d'appuyer sur le ski « d'en haut » était une mauvaise idée. Canada était introuvable. Il avait surement préféré nous laisser nous débrouiller. Enfin ME débrouiller. Le calvaire s'amplifia quand Espagne vit un hors-piste dans la forêt. Il insista pour y aller et...j'acceptai dans ma grande naïveté. Je crois que Pays de Galles à fait connaissance avec tous les arbres. Qu'Irlande a transformé un hors-piste avec poudreuse en piste damée, ne maitrisant que le dérapage (dont il est très fier). Je passerai sous silence les insultes d'Ecosse à mon égard et les gémissements d'Espagne. Une fois arrivé au bout, un autre détail m'effleura. Je les avais guidés toute la journée. On avait fait leur 'merveilleux' hors-piste mais...putain je suis où la maintenant ? Il n'y avait...Rien. Et quand je dis ça c'est vraiment rien ! Encore une fois, c'était ma faute. « Quel incapable ce Prusse ! » « J'ai froid et je suis perdu ! » « J'ai faim ! » Bref, vous voyez le tableau...Je sortis de mon sac à boire et à manger ainsi qu'une couverture de survie. J'eu l'immense bonheur de les voir se taire. Une après nous être installé, j'entendis des bruits de ski au-dessus de nous. Surement trois personnes. Je réveillai Espagne et Ecosse, secoua Pays de galle qui cherchait des myrtilles (en hiver...) et Irlande qui s'amusait à transformer de la neige en eau. Je vis les trois skieurs qui s'arrêtèrent vers nous. On ne voyait pas leur visage sous leur masque de ski.

- Vous êtes perdu ?

- Euh...oui, répondis-je.

Cette voix m'était familière. L'un deux enleva son masque découvrant le visage d'Amérique.

- Salut ! Francis n'est pas là ?

Les deux autres soupirèrent et enlevèrent leur masque. Devant nous se tenait Autriche et Angleterre. La poisse !

* * *

C'est la début d'un petit interlude. Il n'y aura pas Lovino et Ivan normalement vu que je leur réserve un chapitre spécial ! A la prochaine !

Reviews ?


	10. Vive le vent d'hiver partie 2

Salut, alors désolé d'être en retard pour ce chapitre mais j'ai eu de petits problèmes perso et je n'avais franchement pas la motivation. Chapitre un peu moins drôle qu'à l'accoutumé mais d'un grande importance. Sinon je remercie la madame du Cdi qui m'a permit d'utiliser l'ordi et tout les reviewers et followers (ou ceux qui m'ont ajouter à leur favoris) Je vous aime !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

- Vous foutez quoi là ?

- Du ski ! s'exclama Alfred.

- Ça, je le vois bien, grogna Ecosse.

- Et que fous Rodereich ici ? dit Prusse.

- Il s'ennuyait alors on l'a invité, dit Arthur, une lueur sournoise dans le regard.

- Et on savait que Prusse ne serait pas content ! clama Alfred.

Des rires bruyants s'élevèrent. Ils tournèrent la tête et virent Irlande, se roulant par terre, prit par un fou rire.

- On dirait la team rocket a toujours vouloir kidnapper France. Il serait chou en Pikachu ! Alfred a le même QI que Miaouss !

Ecosse et Espagne comprirent la référence et explosèrent de rire à leur tour. Rodereich pourtant sérieux s'accorda un rare sourire lançant un « Kébétoke ! ». Les rires redoublèrent.

- Et vous imaginez Arthur en Jessie ? s'exclama Alistair, rouge.

- Faudrait le mettre en mini-jupe et débardeur ! rajouta Irlande.

Alfred et Arthur ne comprenait pas.

- De quoi parlez-vous ?

- Tu ne connais pas Pokemon ?! S'étonna Ecosse.

Ils se mirent à entonner ensemble le générique.

- Au faite, vous veniez nous chercher ? demanda Prusse.

- En effet ! Mais ce n'est pas gratuit !

- En échange de Francis je suppose...

- Bien sûr !

- Il n'est plus là...

- Quoi ?! s'écria Arthur.

- Je te dis qu'il est parti ! répondit Gilbert.

- Vous avez tué France ?! demanda Amérique complètement traumatisé.

- Crétin ! répondit tous les autres pays présent à l'exception de Pays de Galles, rêvassant à côté et de Rodereich trop noble pour se mêler à ça.

Le blond en tenue d'aviateur fit un signe rassuré. Il n'avait pas envie que France meure !

- Alfred, la carte !

- Je l'ai perdue, répondit Amérique en fouillant son sac.

- Tu plaisantes ?!

- Je te l'ai dit i !

Arthur vira au cramoisi.

- Tu es en train de me dire que tu as perdu notre seul moyen de rentrer ?!

- Ah non ! Se récria Alfred. Moi, j'ai juste perdu la carte.

- C'est ce dont parlait Arthur, il me semble.

- Eh faites moins de bruit ! Je dors ! Dit une tête brune.

Ils se tournèrent vers lui, complètement emmitouflé, prêt à dormir.

- Ce crétin est en train d'essayer de roupiller ?! Explosa Angleterre.

- C'est l'heure de la sieste, expliqua Prusse ne quittant pas son ennemi autrichien des yeux.

- Sinon, on fait quoi ? Je ne tiens pas à finir en eskimo...

- Et bien...Sans notre carte c'est plus dur pour rentrer...Et nous n'avons que trois couvertures...

- Chaleur humaine ! S'exclama Alfred.

- Quoi ?!

- Si on se réchauffe mutuellement en étant nu, on aura tous chaud ! J'ai vu ça dans un film !

Ils le fixèrent un long moment extrêmement gêné. Comment lui expliquer gentiment ? Non...Comment lui expliquer tout court ?!

- Alfred...Je ne sais pas dans quel genre de film tu as vu ça mais arrête...Nous ne nous réchaufferons jamais comme ça...

* * *

Une heures plus tard :

- Pourquoi je suis avec Rodereich ?

- Parce que !

Ils se trouvaient dans une espèce de refuge abandonné, les uns collé aux autres. Contrairement à l'idée d'Alfred, ils avaient insisté pour garder leur habit.

- Lui au moins, ne sent pas le hamburger ! Grogna Arthur, toujours de sa légendaire bonne humeur.

- C'est mon nouveau parfum senteur viande* ! S'exclama le plus jeune.

- Tu me dégoûtes...dit Ecosse collé à Pays de Galles et Irlande.

- Antonio, commença Rodereich entouré du prussien et de l'espagnol, tu me bave dessus.

- Désolé.

Arthur se leva d'un coup et hurla.

- Moi ! La grande nation britannique, m'abaisser à ça ?!

Un énorme vrombissement empli l'air. Arthur pourtant si fier cinq minutes avant, pâlit. Il priait pour que ce ne soit pas...Prusse se leva et et regarda vers la montagne. Des nuages de poussières blancs et des monceaux de neige dévalaient la montagne vers eux.

- Niveau con Arthur, tu atteins des sommets ! Les gars, on se terre le plus possible ! Ce con d'Arthur a provoqué une avalanche !

* * *

Un peu plus haut, deux silhouettes observaient. L'une plus petite semblait inquiète tandis que l'autre conservait une mine impassible. Il attira l'autre contre lui pour le rassurer.

- On devrait les aider, non ?

- Tu sais bien que l'on ne doit pas interférer !

- Ils risquent d'y rester !

- Arrête de t'inquiéter pour eux, gronda la plus grande silhouette. C'est dangereux pour toi aussi ! Hors de question que je te laisse y aller !

- Mais ! Tu ne t'inquiète donc pas pour eux ?

- Bien sur que si ! Mais, au risque de te choquer, tu m'es bien plus précieux. Nous les aiderons en temps voulu.

Les deux silhouettes se retournèrent et disparurent, dévoré par le ciel si blanc.

* * *

- J'ai faim !

- Mange ta main !

- Aie !

- Quel con !

- Vous croyez que l'on va sortir ?

- Tu crois au père noël ?

- Non.

- Tu as ta réponse…

- Tu es pessimiste Irlande.

- Réaliste, nuance.

- J'ai faim !

- Mais ferme-la ! On a tous faim !

- Mourir à vos côté n'est pas une joie.

- C'est réciproque Arthur.

- J'y suis ! s'exclama Edwin en allumant un feu magique.

Tous s'approchèrent de la source de lumière et de chaleur. Leurs vêtements étaient en vrac et leurs cheveux mouillés et sales. Sur certains, de petites plaies ornaient leur visage. Prusse prit son sac et en sortit du désinfectant qu'il appliqua sur les membres blessé. Arthur couina en sentant la compresse humide appuyée sur sa tempe sanguinolente.

- Oh ! Monsieur est un peu douillet ? demanda Ecosse.

- Je ne suis pas douillet !

- Je me rappelle qu'un fois, intervint Antonio. Alors que France et moi, nous t'avions fait prisonnier, tu as pleuré parce que t'étais égratigné le genou.

- Tu as pleuré après t'être pris une écharde dans le doigt ! répliqua vertement l'Albion.

- C'était un pieu ! dit-il en montrant une longue cicatrice sur sa main. Je te remercie encore…

- Je peux désinfecter par le feu si le désinfectant te fait trop bobo, se moqua Ecosse.

Arthur bougonna dans sa barbe. Il n'aimait pas être raillé. Surtout qu'Amérique ne semblait pas décidé à venir l'aider…

- Où est Alfred ?

Tous tournèrent la tête de droite à gauche à la recherche du plus jeune. L'étonnement se marqua sur leur trait devant son absence. Comment se boulet pouvait disparaitre dans 30 m² ?! Leurs regards tombèrent sur une masse informe à terre. Ils le poussèrent à l'aide d'un bâton se demandant si l'amas était vivant.

- Aie ! gémit le tas avec la voix d'Amérique.

- Retrouvé !

Ils remarquèrent alors Rodereich prit dans les bras de l'américain.

- Sauvez-moi !

Prusse eu un sourire sadique et photographia les deux hommes. L'autrichien semblait à bout alors qu'Alfred se serrait contre lui.

- Pitié ! Son « soldat » est au garde à vous…et il marmonne le nom de Francis depuis en boucle. Je ne veux pas faire « ça » avec lui !

- Francis…Pas là…Ce n'est pas correct…

C'était assez drôle pour Prusse de voir l'air paniqué qu'affichait Autriche pourtant si altier.

- Je vais buter ce porc ! hurlèrent Ecosse et Angleterre.

- Calme…soupira Pays de Galle. Je vais me sacrifier…

- QUOI ?!

- Je vais remplacer Rodereich…répéta le pays capé.

- Mais tu es fou ! hurla son frère. C'est dangereux !

- C'est pour le bien de France.

Ils s'approchèrent et très lentement, Arthur passa les mains dans les cheveux du blond. Il gémit le nom de France en ouvrant les bras. Pays de Galles vira Rodereich de là, le remplaçant.

- Merci

- Vais avoir bien chaud !

- Le salaud ! s'exclama Ecosse.

- Il faut bien ruser parfois, dit Pays de Galles.

- Tu sais que tu es dans les bras d'un pervers qui rêve littéralement de prendre notre cousin ?

- M'en fiche s'il me touche trop...je...je...et merde !

- C'est le cas de le dire...Tu vas avoir des problèmes à ce niveau-là...ricana Irlande.

- Ne me laissez pas !

- Bonne nuit, le nargua Prusse.

* * *

POV Arthur :

Je me blottis dans mon coin, emmitouflé dans ma couverture. A quoi bon leur parler ? Ils ne me voient que comme un kidnappeur. Ils ne me comprennent pas. Personne ne me comprend...jamais. Enfin si. Une personne me comprend. Une personne capable de savoir ce que je veux ou pense. La seule personne que j'aime. Celui à qui j'ai fait le plus de mal. Tout le monde aime France. Comment ne pas apprécier cet homme généreux et empathique ? Et si beau...Oui, Francis est indubitablement beau. Surement le plus beau pays du monde. Là-bas, ce sont ses amis, ses proches...Je devrais être parmi eux. Je me rends compte de mon erreur. Peut-être aurais-je dû attendre l'amour de mon blond plutôt que de lui voler. Etre tendre plutôt que de le forcer. Caresser son corps plutôt que de le torturer. Demander avant de prendre. Offrir au lieu de réclamer. Je m'en veux. Et maintenant, celui que j'ai tant aimé part dans les bras d'un autre. Sa pensée m'a rendu fou. Il m'obnubile. Sa vue me torture.

- Arthur ? Tu vas bien ? Me demanda la voix inquiète d'Ecosse.

Je me retourne et les vois. Ils se sont rapprochés de moi. Sont-ils inquiets ? Impossible. Je suis leur ennemi. Je dois rêver. Je fixai mon frère.

- Tu t'isoles...ce n'est pas bien...viens avec nous, continua-t-il.

Depuis quand mon frère est comme ça ? Si mature, ne me menaçant à coup de cailloux. A proprement parler...Je me relevai et les suivis. J'étais mal à l'aise devant mes « ennemis ». Nous discutâmes un moment, près du feu d'Edwin. France est entre de bonnes mains. Mon précieux blond est en sécurité. Il est bien. Je ne voulais que son bonheur. Que celui que j'aime soit heureux. Je réalise encore une fois ma terrible erreur. Je l'ai forcé. J'ai tué celle qu'il aimait et forcé à m'aimer. Et pourtant...Il est toujours si gentil...Il ne cherche que le bonheur des autres. Lui qui a été le seul à m'apprécier et à m'aimer...Comme un frère...Un fils peut être...J'avais peur que Ludwig lui fasses du mal. Mais d'un autre côté je voulais me venger. De ses amours passagers, ses liaisons d'une nuit. Je me suis servi de mon propre fils dépravé. J'ai honte. Je m'en veux...Je l'aime mais je ne souhaite que son bonheur. J'aurais tellement aimé qu'il m'aime. Je l'aurais protégé de tous ! Ma rose fragile... Il est heureux maintenant. Il souriait sincèrement...comme je ne l'ai jamais vu faire à mes côtés. Je ferais mieux d'abandonner.

Je sortis de ma bulle. Pays de Galles et Amérique nous avaient rejoints. Ils faisaient beaucoup de bruit. J'étais heureux de les voir s'amuser. Pays de galles semblaient aller mieux, ça me rassurait. Irlande, si cynique, ne parlant que pour critiquer. Ecosse, colérique et ayant si peu d'ami. Pays de Galles, qui ne sortait jamais, certes il porte encore sa capuche mais ce n'est qu'un détail ! Mes frères ont évolués, ont changés. Moi aussi je dois passer un cap. Un sourire se forma sur mes lèvres.

- Tu penses à quoi Arthur ? me demanda Edwin.

Je souris et d'un mouvement vif, abaissait sa capuche. Dans le noir, il ne risquait rien mais il avait prit l'habitude de cacher son trop beau visage, ses traits fins, ses sourcils comme deux fines lignes, ses cheveux roux si long et ses yeux d'émeraude. Des exclamations stupéfaites fusèrent. Je souris. Ecosse me jeta un étrange regard, à la fois tendre et suspicieux. Je suis le cerveau ennemi. Alfred n'est qu'un bon à rien...Il est là, jouant innocemment avec eux, comme le grand gamin qu'il est encore. Il a grandi trop vite.

- Tu penses à quoi ? demanda le roux observant le spectacle de notre frère cerné de groupie. Un plan diabolique de la perfide Albion.

- Je pense que j'ai perdu...

- Perdu ?

- Oui...j'ai été complètement vaincu.

Deux heures plus tard, des coups de pelles retentirent. Autour de moi, Amérique, Espagne, Prusse, Autriche et Pays de Galles dormaient. Il ne restait qu'Ecosse, Irlande et moi pour surveiller le fau magique. Les bruits me sortirent des prémices du sommeil dans lequel je sombrai. Mes deux frères, inquiets, se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers l'origine du bruit.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? hurla une voix.

- Oui ! répondit Alistair. On est coincé !

- J'arrive !

Je me levais et allais réveiller mes compagnons. Après qu'ils aient grogné toutes les insultes de leur connaissance à mon égard, je leur expliquais la situation. Ils rangèrent les couvertures et nos rares ustensiles. Un homme émergea. Il sortit Ecosse, le plus proche, par le trou. Puis Irlande, Espagne, Pays de Galles, Amérique, Prusse, Autriche et moi. Il nous examina sommairement. Aucune plaie grave ou infecté mais la mauvaise surprise de savoir le bras de Rodereich cassé. Pas une fois il ne s'était plaint mais sa douleur était visible lorsque le sauveteur avait commencé à le manipuler. Je tournai la tête vers la motoneige tractant une petite remorque. La moto en elle-même ne pouvait accueillir que trois personnes mais l'on pouvait facilement caser six personnes à l'arrière.

- Comment nous avez-vous retrouvé ? demanda Autriche.

- Deux beaux jeunes hommes sont venu me prévenir de votre présence dans cet abri. Ils ne m'ont pas dit comment ils savaient mais m'ont empêché de sortir pendant une heure après leur déposition.

- Bizarre...

Deux beaux jeunes hommes ? Des mortels ?...des Etats ? Je ne savais pas qui était nos protecteurs mais je les remerciais sincèrement.

- Je vais vous ramener à la station.

- Merci.

Nous arrivâmes au petit village une heure plus tard. Malgré nos question, l'homme refusa de nous en dire plus sur nos héros. Il était comme amnésique. Excédé par leur question, il les laissa en plan un fois arrivé.

- Suis-je le seul à penser que ce peut être un coup de Francis et Ludwig ? demandai-je.

- Non, on en parlait sur la moto...

- LUDWIIIIIIIIG ! pleurnicha Prusse.

- FRRRRAAANCIIIIIS ! pleura Espagne.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ? m'interrogeai-je, intrigué.

- Brother Complex.

J'hochai la tête, compréhensif. Mais sous nos yeux encore (presque) innocents, je vis Antonio et Gilbert s'embrasser. Nous restâmes là, estomaquer. Que se passait-il là ?!

- Vous...commença Carwin.

- Ah ! Non ! On imagine une personne chère à la place de l'autre. Moi je vois Ludwig et Antonio y voit Francis.

- Vous êtes taré ! s'exclama Alistair.

- Vous respirez la santé psychologique, soupira Carwin reprenant son habituel cynisme.

- Je veux essayer ! s'exclama Alfred en collant ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Le contact n'avait rien de dégoutant en soit. Les lèvres d'Amérique étaient douces et légèrement pulpeuses. Mais l'idée d'embrasser Amérique, mon fils, me donnait envie de vomir. Il passa ses mains derrière ma tête m'empêchant de me retirer. Je l'entendis gémir et une bosse dure se fit ressentir contre mon corps. J'étais déstabilisé. Au milieu de ses gémissements, je perçu un nom. J'étais médusé. Ce n'était pas celui de France mais bien le mien. Alfred avait une érection et poussait des gémissements en m'embrassant moi ? Je le repoussai profondément choqué.

- Tu es cinglé !

- Bah non, j'ai pensé à une personne chère.

Je rougis ne voulant pas expliquer plus que nécessaire la cause de mon malaise.

- Ne m'embrasse plus Alfred.

Tous rire autour de nous. Non contre nous mais avec nous. Aucun ne semblait avoir remarqué la bosse au niveau du pantalon du plus jeune. Sa réaction me dérangeait.

- Hey vous ! dit Canada en arrivant vers nous. Je me suis inquiété ! Daddy ?

Je lui souris et caressai sa petite tête blonde.

- Je me suis bien amusé aujourd'hui Mathie. Merci.

Mon fils me regarda, fier de lui. Il était l'une de mes plus grandes fiertés. Bien que timoré et invisible pour les autres, il était malin, gentil et très tendre. Il avait hérité de ces deux derniers traits de son père, Francis. C'était surement cela qui me liait autant au petit. Le fils de celui que j'aime. Les autres sourirent.

- Nous allons rentrer, dit Prusse avec calme.

Mon esprit réfléchit à cent à l'heure. C'était l'occasion rêvée.

- Je voudrais venir avec vous. Pour voir Francis et m'excuser.

- Rêve ! Tu es trop dang...commença Prusse.

- D'accord, accepta Ecosse.

- Mais ... !

- Il est sincère.

- Je vous rejoindrai à Berlin demain, dis-je.

- Bien. Au plaisir de te revoir...petit-frère.

« Petit-frère » ? Pourquoi mon cœur battait-il à toute allure ? Ecosse, mon ancien persecuteur, me considérait enfin comme son frère. J'étais heureux. Je pris mon Matthew par les épaules pour rejoindre son petit chalet. Amérique et Autriche avaient disparu, mais je ne me faisais pas de soucis pour eux. Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne sentis pas Canada quitter mes bras. Il cria et je me retournais. Mathie, coincé dans les bras d'un jeune homme d'une beauté écrasante. Je le reconnus imédiatement. Ces cheveux noir, ses yeux de sang, cette moue impérieuse, cette beauté froide et manipulatrice. Il sortit une lame qu'il colla contre la gorge de mon fils.

- Tu ne voudrais pas que Canada meure, non ? Tu tiens à lui ? Il est si faible en ce moment, un simple coup et pouf ! Disparu. Plus rien !

- Que veux-tu ?

- Une requête. Un simple requête.

- Raconte.

- Je veux la guerre. Une guerre pour France. Je veux que tu le trahisses et le tue.

Je rageai. Je ne le voulais pas. Jamais je n'avais voulu tuer France ! Tuer un pays est si dangereux ! Surtout qu'il était question de mon ancien amant. Mais face à moi se tenait mon fils. Mon précieux enfant menacé de mort. Dans un effort surhumain, j'hochai la tête.

- J'attaquerai Ludwig et Francis dès leur retour...

- Gentil ! Tu vois quand tu veux, tu peux !

Il relâcha Canada qui vint se blottir contre moi. Le temps de relever la tête, il avait disparu.

* * *

Je suis un peu frustré avec plus de 3500 vu de n'avoir que 47 reviews donc, même si je trouve ce système dégoûtant je ne posterai la prochain chapitre qu'à partir de 5 reviews pour ce chapitre =p. Alors même si vous mettez un B pour bien, un M pour mauvais ou encore un B pour bof (que je compterai comme un bien). Postez ! De la part d'un auteur désespéré encouragé uniquement par les reviews !


	11. Le retour de la princesse

Salut, d'abord merci pour les reviews qui m'ont encourager a taper ce chapitre écrit sur papier depuis un petit moment et désolé de cet acte de tyranie de ma pert ayant obligé certain a publier une review ! A la base, il devait y avoir un autre chapitre entre les deux sur Ivan et Lovino que j'ai mis de côté.

/IMPORTANT/ : le rating a été passé à M sachant comment l'histoire risque de tourné. C'est une erreur de ma part sachant que ce ne devait pas tourner pareillement. Si certains mineur ont commencé a lire et souhaite la suite, sachez que je signalerai les lemons suivit d'un résumé pour ce qui est important.

Une petite information pour ceux à qui cela plait sachez que j'organise cette fiction par arc qui correspond a des regroupement de chapitres. Pour l'instant je peux dire que j'en ai fini 2. Le premier englobant les chapitre sur les problèmes de France (arc appelé : Francis) . Ensuite du chapitre 5 à 10 sur le problème Angleterre (arc appelé : Arthur) . J'en ai encore prévu 3 derrière. Et donc ce chapitre marque l'entrée dans l'Arc que j'aime appeler : Guerre. Je ne peux pas vous dire le nom des deux prochains sachant que ce sera un indice évident pour la suite des événements Je vous laisse tenter de deviner. Indice : l'un d'eux porte sur le personnage mystérieux du dernier chapitre et du chapitre 8. Good job !

Enfin je suis désolé de mon retard pour cause de révision de bac et je comptai écrire le prochain chapitre tout de suite après ce qui n'est pas fait...donc ça a pris plus de temps...De plus mon ordi est mort... Paix à son ame emportant avec lui le début du chapitre que j'avais fait T_T

Bonne lecture !

Sinon, pour les review anonyme et celle a qui je n'ai pas répondue :

Anonymous : Merci c'est très gentil de ta part et je suis content que ça te plaise même si je n'ai pas compris ce que tu abrégeais par BFT ^^

Azur2129 : Merci ^^ Je sais que j'ai un pairing assez original qui devais être à la base un UK/FR mais comme on dit, seuls les imbéciles ne changent pas d'idée. Au final j'adore ce couple.

Mademoiselle : Comment ça bien fait Les pauvres ! Ils sont gentils et mignons ! *possédé par Ecosse* OUI ! On est gentils et mignons d'abord ! Et je ne suis pas colérique !*reprend contrôle de son corps*. Pour le UK/USA, je ne pense pas le prolonger vu que de mon point de vu c'est presque de l'inceste. Ce serait comme mettre Ecosse, Pays de Galles et Irlande ensemble.

nightbreath : Merci beaucoup pour le compliment. C'est en effet un Etat aux yeux rouge et qui sera tres important pour la suite comme dit précedemment.

: merci ! En esperant que tu apprécies la suite !

satan-sensei : En premier lieu, je te fait un merci tout particulier car je connais ta régularité a toujours laisser une petit review qui fait plaisir. D'abord, je ne suis pas tout a fait d'accord avec toi puisque je juge que ce chapitre est un point crucial. Angleterre libère France. De plus un personnage qui sera central dans peu de temps. Je pense que tu te doutes que je ne dirait pas qui est cette personne. Un Etat ! C'est tout ce que je dis ! Evidemment que l'action sera au rendez vous ! Pour qui me prends-tu ? =p L'amour, ce sera plus dur. Il faut bien quelques irrégularité dans les sentiments de nos héros. Pour les geek...rendez vous au prochain chapitre où ils apparaîtront. Comme je l'ai dis j'ai supprimé un chapitre sur eux qui me gênait. Et je comprend ton point de vue donc j'ai décidé de ne pas faire ça.

Luciferou : Merci c'est gentil. Et oui un petit retournement de situation juste comme il le faut ! Sinon, ce n'est pas drole !

Pour les autres couples, secondaires bien sur, j'ai quelques idées et certains sur. Mais il me reste des personnages ou je reste songeur comme pour Arthur, Ecosse, Espagne ou Prusse par exemple. Les pauvres doivent-ils finir seuls et vieux avec leur 56 chats (oiseau pour Prusse) ? Alors si vous avez des suggestions, JE VOUS EN PRIE !

* * *

14 h, pourtant aucun des pays ne semblait prompt a bouger. A quoi bon ? Vivre encore une de ces journées sans saveur qu'ils connaissaient depuis des mois ?! Arthur logeait avec eux, dans une petite chambre à l'étage. Tous remarquaient et appréciaient son changement de caractère. Il était agréable et serviable avec eux. Personne ne pouvait mettre en question son amour pour Francis. Chaque jour, il préparait des cookies qu'il plaçait devant la fenêtre de la cuisine, espérant que France revienne, attiré par l'odeur. Le biscuit de la veille trônait encore sur le petit bout de pierre, l'anglais n'ayant eu encore le temps de le remplacer. Déjà six mois s'était écoulé depuis son arrivée.

Pays de Galles s'était calmé suite à son voyage chez Canada. Il refusait toujours de délivrer le message de son rêve mais on le sentait plus calme et apaisé.

Antonio et Prusse, fidèle à leur attitude, se lamentait sur l'absence de leurs frères respectifs. Depuis le baiser entre Arthur et Alfred, leur petit jeu était prohibé. Cause ? Vomissement d'Ecosse et d'Arthur à ce souvenir.

Ecosse ne décolérait pas. L'absence de France et d'Allemagne l'inquiétait de plus en plus. Il s'était étonnement rapproché d'Arthur partageant le même besoin de protéger un certain petit blond.

Irlande, enfin, était d'un calme étonnant, tranchant avec ses remarques cyniques habituelles. Il ne savait que penser et passait des heures enfermé dans sa chambre ou dans le petit salon du 3ème étage. Plus rien n'était clair dans son esprit et son cœur. Lui, pourtant si sur de lui, doutait. L'erreur n'était plus permise. Il avait déjà fait souffrir France par le passé. Une situation qu'il ne se permettait pas d'oublier.

Il poussa un soupire de lassitude et descendit. Dans la pièce principale, Arthur et Alistair discutait tranquillement. Il sourit, Gilbert et Antonio devaient être en train de se réconforter mutuellement ou dormir ensemble à l'étage. Edwin, lui, étaient surement plongé dans la trame de ce futur si trouble. Il prit place près de ses frères qui le saluèrent aimablement. Cependant, leur discussion s'étaient tue. Irlande sentit vite que sa présence était de trop. Arthur se rapprochait bien plus vite d'Alistair que de ses autres frères. Il lui confiait ses pensées, ses secrets et ses doutes. Il s'apprêtait à se retirer quand le blond se leva.

- Je vais me doucher, dit-il d'une voix morne.

Ecosse hocha de la tête avant de se retourner vers son frère. Il lui offrit un sourire frais et doux. Un sourire si peu habituel. On sentait que sa relation avec Arthur lui plaisait. C'est son petit frère après tout.

- Il va bien ? demanda Irlande.

- Il s'inquiète beaucoup et se remet en question. Il mène un dur combat intérieur mais ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. Notre frère est un dur. Et toi Carwyn ? Tu me sembles soucieux.

- Autant que toute personne ici. J'ai peur pour Francis...

Alistair s'approcha et pris l'autre roux dans ses bras, protecteur. Carwyn se laissa faire.

- Merci, murmura le roux habituellement cynique.

- C'est normal. Tu es mon frère.

Des coups furent portés à la porte. Ecosse se leva se rappelant qu'Amérique devait passer aujourd'hui. Il ouvrit la porte mais ne vit rien. Dans un réflexe étonnant, il baissa la tête. Il ne remarqua qu'un homme à la chevelure d'or assit sur les petits escaliers menant à la maison. Il était de dos. En ouvrant la porte il vit le blond tenter de se lever. Un autre, aux cheveux bien plus cours arriva en courant et posa des malles près de la porte avant de porter le blond « en princesse ».

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas te lever seul !

- Je ne suis pas infirme !

- Tu es blessé !

L'un avait les cheveux très long lui tombant jusqu'au milieu du dos. Il avait un côté mignon avec ses grands yeux bleu. On aurait presque dit une fille. Il portait une chemise blanche et un short gris qui mettait en valeur ses très longues jambes. L'autre avait un air sérieux et inquiet devant l'autre blond. Ses cheveux blond et courts était couvert par une casquette treillis. Il avait un simple débardeur noir et un ample pantalon militaire. Il portait l'autre comme si il ne pesait rien. Ecosse ne reconnut pas de suite les deux jeunes hommes. Allemagne n'avait que peu changé physiquement mais l'air doux qu'il avait quand il couvait des yeux France étonnait. France avait les cheveux bien plus longs couvrant son visage androgyne.

- Laisse-moi descendre serrer mon cousin dans mes bras ! Gémit France.

Allemagne accepta et le blond se précipita pour prendre Ecosse contre lui. Il semblait si heureux de le voir. Le roux les fixait choqué ne remarquant pas l'étincelle furieuse qui naquit dans le regard de Ludwig quand celui-ci au lieu de serrer le dos de Francis lui effleura les fesses.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Irlande en approchant de la porte.

Il se figea en voyant les deux jeunes hommes.

- France !

Il se jeta dans les bras de France le faisant basculé en arrière et rattrapé de justesse par l'allemand.

- Doucement Carwyn ! Modère tes ardeurs ! Je ne vais pas m'envoler, ria France d'une voix douce et chantante.

- Tu nous a manqué, répondit l'irlandais, la tête contre le torse du blond. Tu vas...repartir ?

Il sourit gentiment.

- Non, je ne partirais pas.

- Pouvons-nous parler à l'intérieur, s'impatienta Ludwig en reprenant le blond dans ses bras. Il le tenait étroitement serré contre lui comme un objet à protéger. Les roux saluèrent Ludwig mais sans le même enthousiasme. Il aimait beaucoup l'allemand mais le blond était comme leur frère. Ludwig posa le blond dans un canapé ou il serait mieux pendant que les deux frères appelait Espagne et Prusse. Ils savaient que Pays de Galles était déjà au courant concernant leur présence et ne voulaient pas le déranger pendant l'un de ses rêves. Les deux jeunes état sautèrent sur leur frère respectif. Ludwig lutta pour reprendre place pres de son blond et passa un bras possessif autour du blond. Ecosse sourit a la pensée que rien n'avait changé. Espagne, voulant rester contre France affronta Allemagne du regard. Bataille vite perdu face au regard furieux de l'allemand et son célèbre froncement de sourcil. Ce même froncement signifiant : « dégage insecte ou je t'arrache les ailes ».

- Alors, ce voyage en amoureux ? demanda Irlande.

- Tres...éducatif, soupira France.

- HEEEYYYY ! Hurla une voix en colère. Qui a pris toute l'eau chaude ?! Que se connard se dénon...

Arthur stoppa sa phrase en apercevant le couple. Son regard ne quittait pas Francis.

- Bonjour Arthur, salua le latin.

- Francis...dit-il en s'approchant prudemment par peur qu'il ne s'envole.

Il le fixa et fini par le prendre dans ses bras tendrement .Ludwig voulu les éloigner mais France le stoppa et savoura cette étreinte si douce qu'il aurait tant désiré avant. Des larmes inondaient le visage d'Angleterre.

- Je...Je...Je suis si désolé Francis. Excuse-moi, marmonna la perfide Albion.

- Calme...Tu veux que l'on parle seul à seul ?

Le blond aux gros sourcils hocha de la tête. Ludwig chercha a les stopper mais Francis se releva et marcha, aidé par Angleterre. Il soupira fatigué de devoir surveiller ce grand gamin inconscient.

- Tu ne t'inquiète pas plus pour lui ? Angleterre emmène France dans une chambre et tu ne t'interpose pas ?

- Francis sait se défendre.

Ils attendirent quelques minutes avant d'entendre un cri venant d'Angleterre. Ils pâlirent en songeant qu'il ne vaudrait mieux pas embêter trop le français.

* * *

Arthur grogna. Il avait mis cette main sur les fesses de Francis pour plaisanter non se la faire a moitié carboniser.

- Je suis désolé...de t'avoir fait subir tout cela.

- Toi ? T'excuser deux fois dans la même journée ?! Tu es malade ? Qui êtes-vous ? Rendez-moi Arthur Kirkland !

Arthur sourit et regarda Francis.

- Tu es heureux avec lui ?

Francis, qui souriait malicieusement, eu l'air décontenancé. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ça. Il attendait plus une certaine forme de harcèlement sexuel.

- Oui, je suis heureux, dit le blond en ayant un sourire éclatant.

- J'ai peur qu'il te fasse souffrir...

Francis pris doucement le blond dans ses bras. L'inquiétude qu'il nourrissait le touchait.

- Tu ne m'as jamais aimé ? demanda l'anglais.

Francis eut l'air ennuyé et soupira, refusant de mentir.

- Non. Jamais. Enfin par de ma propre initiative. C'est ton sort qui me forçait à t'aimer. Je t'ai haï pendant des années pour la mort de Jeanne. Je ne comprenais pas comment l'on pouvait tuer par amour. Je suis désolé Arthur.

- Non...C'est de ma faute...J'ai voulu te possédé. Comme je posséderais un bateau. Je te voulais pour moi seul.

Francis sourit et caressa la joue d'Arthur.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'ai pardonné.

Arthur se jeta dans les bras du latin et pleura. Comme il ne l'avait jamais fait devant autrui. Seul France pouvait voir ses larmes, sa gentillesse le rendant faible. Il aimait cette douceur touchante. France l'avait accepté alors que ces frères le détestaient.

- Je suis désolé France...Je ne veux pas faire ça...Je te le promets. Je veux vous laisser en paix mais il va lui faire de mal. Je ne pense qu'à lui ! C'est la seule chose que j'ai de toi ! Dit l'anglais des larmes brillant dans ses yeux émeraude.

France s'inquiéta et prit le blond par les épaules exigeant de tout lui raconter. Angleterre repetait en boucle qu'il ne pouvait pas, qu'il le tuerait. Il s'arrêta et se calma.

- Je vous déclare la guerre, à la France et l'Allemagne ainsi que tout autre pays se dressant face à nous, au nom de l'Angleterre, des 50 Etats Unis d'Amérique et de tout autre allié.

* * *

- Il n'y a pas de cri, remarqua Ecosse

Ludwig était dans ses pensées. Prusse remarqua l'absence de son frère. Il sourit avant de grimacer. Pas intérêt à ce que Francis brise le cœur de son cher frère. Ludwig se releva soudain alerté et fonça dans la chambre de Francis. Il se figea en entrant. Devant lui, les lèvres du français étaient collées à celles de l'anglais. Allemagne s'avança et les séparèrent, prenant France contre lui.

- Ça va ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est moi qui l'ai embrassé, dit France.

- QUOI ?! S'énerva Ludwig.

- On se revoit sur le champ de bataille, dit Arthur en sortant.

- Ne meure pas.

- Toi non plus, fait attention à toi.

France tomba sur le lit en se tenant la tête.

- Pourquoi l'as-tu embrassé ?

- Il a compris ce qui importait vraiment, dit-il, mystérieux.

* * *

Pov Ludwig

Cette image ne sortait pas de mes pensées. Les lèvres si douces de celui que j'aimais contre celles d'Arthur. Francis ne m'avait pas expliqué concrètement pourquoi. L'aime-t-il ? Lui plus que moi ? Cet homme me sembla soudainement si supérieur à moi. France, la nation qui avait dominé l'Europe fût un temps. Angleterre, une nation guerrière seule rempart contre la suprématie française. Et moi, un pays ayant raté sa conquête et vaincue. Je relevai la tête pour regarder le pays qui dormait, blottit contre moi. Je caressais sa joue et ses cheveux si doux.

- Je t'aime, murmurai-je.

La nation masculine se blottit un peu plus contre moi.

- Moi aussi, Ludwig, dit-il à moitié endormit. Moi aussi.

Il se rendormit tandis que je l'observais. Le fier fils de Rome. Je voulais hurler. Et si je le laissais. Je passais mes bras autour de son corps fin et androgyne, le serrant. De plus en plus fort. Il ne bougea pas, ne se libéra pas tel un cadavre à la respiration lente et au corps chaud. Si chaud. Si doux. Si tendre. Le corps de Francis.

Je me levais tôt tandis que je laissais dormir France. Comment le réveiller ? Il est si mignon. Et la couverture qui dénudai légèrement sa peau clair ! Un attentat à ma pureté ! Je tombai nez-à-nez avec Prusse. Mon frère souriait bêtement et me donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Alors ? dit-il du sang coulant de son nez.

- Alors quoi ?

- Il est comment France ?

- Et bien, tu le connais. Gentil, doux, attentionné...

- Pas comme « ça », dit-il, désespéré.

Je ne comprenais pas mon frère sur ce coup.

- Au lit ! Il est comment au lit ? Il parait que c'est un super coup et qu'il passe son temps à crier.

Mon visage s'empourpra. Mon PETIT frère venait de me demander si l'on avait...hum...copulé ?! Non, il était sur que l'on avait fait ça et me demandait mes ressentis ! Et comment ça un « super coup ». Pas touche à mon France !

- Aller, m'encouragea-t-il en me donnant de petits coups. Tu peux tout me dire !

- Je n'ai pas...

- Tu vas me faire croire qu'en plus de six mois tu n'as rien fait ? C'est de Francis dont il est question non ? Un pervers au corps superbe ! Une espèce de dieu du sexe ! Alors ?

La honte m'envahi. Je n'avais pas voulu recommencer ce que j'avais faillis faire la dernière fois et je ne voulais pas forcer Francis. Plusieurs fois, il s'était allongé sur moi, ôté mes vêtements, caressé mon corps. Mais à chaque fois s'était arrêté devant mon air effrayé. J'avais peur. C'est étrange non. Peur de lui faire mal d'une manière ou d'une autre. Qu'il n'apprécie pas ça. Donc comment dire...je suis puceau...Alors que mon petit frère, qui ne l'était surement plus depuis bien longtemps, m'interroge sur ça, me gênais. Il sembla remarquer mes joues écarlates.

- Attend, ne me dit pas que...tu ne l'as jamais fait ! Ou pire, que tu ne sais pas le faire !

- Euh...si...

- Et Francis n'a rien fait ? Il ne t'a pas violemment sauté dessus et enlevé tout tes vêtements pour remédier à ça ?

- Non...Il a dit que l'on ferait ça à mon rythme quand je me sentirais prêt.

- Ludwig...On dirait une fille de 16 ans que l'on va dépuceler...Tu sais que tu as 142 ans légalement. Il serait peut-être temps de passer le cap...Ça va finir par s'atrophier...Mais une chose est sure...il t'aime vraiment.

- Pourquoi ?

- Disons, qu'il a un certain goût pour le plaisir de la chair...Tu as de la chance dans le fond.

- Ah ?

- C'est une chance pour ta première fois. Il sera doux. Avec un peu de chance, il se laissera même prendre !

- Pourquoi devrait-il être doux ? Demandai-je, innocemment.

Prusse se mit à rire devant moi pour une raison qui m'échappait. Des bruits de pas approchèrent. Je me retournais et le vis. Son torse finement musclé, ses cheveux d'or, un simple drap cachant sa nudité, ses yeux encore ensommeillé.

- Tu n'étais pas là quand je me suis réveillé.

A cet instant, je compris. J'avais déjà remarqué que France est tres beau et sexy mais là c'était un véritable appel au viol qui se tenait devant moi. Une chaleur dans mon bas ventre apparue. C'est quoi ça ? Je suis malade. C'est bizarre...Je suis tout serré dans mon pantalon. Gilbert se figea et du sang dégoulina de son nez. J'avais déjà vu Francis nu mais jamais il m'avait fait cet effet. Je suis tout serré et j'ai mal a l'entrejambe ! J'ai mal ! c'est quoi cette horreur ! J'enlevai ma veste et la posa sur les épaules de mon petit-ami. Gilbert me regarda mécontent et ma douleur se calma. Ouf ! Sauvé ! J'aurais pas voulu que l'on me la coupe ! C'est utile quand même !

- Tu devrais t'habiller, amour. Tu vas attraper froid. Ta jambe va mieux ? Dis-je en le raccompagnant vers la chambre.

- Oui chéri. Tu as raison, dit-il en m'embrassant tendrement.

Une fois partit, je me retournai vers mon frère.

- Et tu refuses de coucher avec ça ?! Même toi, tu es super excité ! Et il y a de quoi ! Je me suis retenu de lui sauter dessus !

- Quoi ?!

Il pointa une bosse qui déformait mon pantalon. Je rougis encore plus.

- Si j'étais toi, je l'aurais déjà fait 100 fois ! Mon frère est trop prude...

- Ce n'est pas ça...dis-je en repensant à ses viols.

Ses charmes me troublaient. J'avais si peur. Et si je le blessais comme Arthur ?! Non ! Je ne le supporterai pas ! Mais peut-être qu'en vérité, je me trompais...qu'il ne couche pas avec moi, parce qu'il aime un autre...Franchement...que la vie est compliquée...Et les femmes aussi...enfin Francis...

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Le premier des alliés.

* * *

Les prochains chapitres seront surement plus courts pour permettre une publication plus rapide (en tout cas le prochain sur)


	12. Le premier des Alliés

Salut tout le monde ! Voila un petit chapitre de transition surtout fait pour rigoler un couyp plus que pour apporter des choses importantes =p Sinon merci pour toutes vos review et en espérant que ça vous plaise.  
Et pour ceux qui se dise : « Chapitre nul cette semaine » ou « On apprend rien ». Sachez qu'un autre chapitre vous attend Samedi normalement.

Réponse aux review :

Saemoon : Non, je ne compte pas abandonner cette histoire vu que celle que je préfère écrire. C'est vrai que j'ai des périodes où j'aime moins écrire mais je ne laisse pas tomber mes histoires tant qu'elle ne parte pas en grand n'importe quoi =p Angleterre n'a pas bien le choix après tout =/ Il ne veut pas que Matthieu meure ! Tu imagines ?! Ecosse Espagne ? C'est marqué dans mes idées de couple même si je pensai plus mettre Ecosse avec Japon =p. Et puis j'aime les couples originaux ! Il suffit de voir le pairing qui ne devait être qu'un banal France/Angleterre =p. Mais comble de l'ironie, le méchant (Ludwig) est devenu gentil et le gentil méchant. Ne t'inquiète pas pour le blabla ^^ J'aime bien blablater. Sinon bonne chance pour tes partiels !

Nightbreath : Merci ! En...en quelques minutes ?! Je trouvais pourtant long T_T. Et oui, il va y avoir la guerre annoncé par notre cher Edwin ! Hihihi ! Ils vont tous mourir ! C'est un peu une troisième guerre mondiale en y songeant. Déjà, je l'ai plus que sous-entendu, que tout les habitant de la maison vont rester avec eux. C'est logique, ils se considèrent comme une famille. Mon pauvre Ludwig va quitter la maison *sniif*.

Luciferou : C'est gentil. Comme je l'ai dit, ce n'était pas prévu vu que ce devais être un France/angleterre mais je ne regrette vraiment pas mon choix. France est délibérément tres sexy. Et n'oublies pas qu'il est quand même THE pervers de l'Europe, il se doit d'être un peu...excitant. Et Ludwig je le trouve tellement sérieux que je me demandai comme il ferait pour coucher avec France. J'aime bien le rendre pas très sur de lui. Un peu effrayé. En tout cas je suis impressionné par le fait que tu aies deviné la présence de Kiku et d'Ivan. Kiku apparaitra dans le prochain chapitre sans faute vu que le chapitre tourne autour de lui.

Satan-sensei : Il faut se dire que passer 6 mois avec la personne que l'on aime à ses côté aide à se détendre. En fait, Ludwig n'est doux QU'avec France. Il veut toujours tué la moindre personne qui s'approche trop près de son « chéri » et reste froid. J'aime pas faire pleurer Arthur mais c'était indispensable...Il a perdu tout de même facilement plus de 500 ans a aimer une personne qui ne l'a jamais aimé. C'est un peu dramatique. Allemagne est assez innocent...Je vois mal cette nation sérieuse couché à droite et a gauche ou questionné Prusse ou Italie sur le sexe. Donc j'ai préféré le rendre complètement innocent. Mais avec France dans les parages...il ne le restera pas longtemps... Je ne peux vraiment pas dire qui est la nation mystérieuse vu que c'est très important ! Je peux juste dire que c'est plutôt d'actualité et que je l'ai créé. Je pensai à un Prusse/Espagne vu qu'ils se sont déjà embrassé mais j'ai du mal à les voir ensemble...Je verrais mieux chacun en couple avec leur amant respectif qui râle parce qu'il fait trop de câlin ou de bisou à un autre.

* * *

Arthur regardai fixement un tableau représentant Canada, lui et France. Ils avaient l'air si heureux. Il eu de la peine... Il s'était enfermé dans son manoir en périphérie de Londres. Amérique arriva derrière lui et posa une ferme sur son épaule.

- Tu t'inquiètes ?

- Oui.

- Ce n'est pas la peine...

- Tu ne sais rien...

- Tu ne seras pas mis en danger...

- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour moi...

- Pour moi ? Tu es mignon !

Arthur sourit à la naïveté du plus jeune.

- Promet moi de ne pas faire de mal à France, dit-il froidement en regardant la peinture.

- Je n'y toucherai même pas ! Ce sera ta part du butin si tu veux.

Angleterre se retourna vers le jeune homme. Son regard était glacé. Si son regard était des lames, il serait déjà mort.

- Ne traite plus jamais Francis de butin. Jamais, tu m'entends !

- Euh...oui...oui...Da...Arthur.

Amérique était franchement déstabilisée par le regard d'Arthur. Il hurlait tout le temps mais jamais il n'avait vu cette haine froide. Il avait voulu le rappeler « Dad » comme il le faisait dans le temps. Son père lui avait vraiment fait peur.

- Bien. Nous avons besoin d'allier...Tu iras chez Ivan.

- Mais je le déteste ! Il est méchant avec moi ! Gémit Alfred.

- Tu y vas, point ! dit Arthur, calme et menaçant.

* * *

- Vous devez nous aider ! cria Amérique en faisant sa célèbre pose du super héros.

Devant lui Ivan tenait sa manette de jeu pleine de graisse et sans même lui accorder l'un de ses terrifiants regards lui répondit.

- On joue.

- Mais on a besoin de vous ! Vous devez être les acolytes et moi The Hero !

- Retourne dans les jupes d'Arthur, grogna Lovino.

La porte claqua et chine entra portant plusieurs pizza.

- Pizza ! Taxe extra large ! Et cette odeur de peppéronis ! Je reste ! s'exclama Alfred.

- Non, répondit froidement Lovino.

- Pourquoi ?

- Oh mais ne soit pas si dur ! dit Ivan. Il peut rester !

Il sortit une pioche et regarda Amérique avec un regard de tueur.

- KKKKYYYYYAAA ! Et Chine ?

- Il a volé les raccourcis de Mario Kart à Japon pour nous.

Chine sourit et s'installa près de Lovino.

- Euh...C'est quoi ces cordes par terre ?

- Mon frère batard.

- Il n'y a rien...

Il se retourna et s'étonna de l'absence de son petit frère.

- Il a dût partir...Tu devrais le rejoindre enfoiré.

Amérique sortit de la pièce tel un imbécile heureux pour partir recruter Italie du Nord.

* * *

Un tic nerveux agitait le sourcil de France. Devant lui, Féliciano se pressait dans les bras de Ludwig. Il fous quoi ce gnome dans les bras de SON Ludwig. Le petit Italien se retira pour faire un câlin à son frère. France tapota la tete du petit Italien comme pour un chiot.

- Grand frère France ! Allemagne !

- Oui, interrogea Francis.

- Je veux vous aider ! Je veux être votre allier !

- NON ! hurlèrent les deux pays adultes en connaissant les talents militaires de Féliciano.

Ludwig passa son bras autour des épaules de Francis pour le tenir en aparté. Il avait cet air dur du grand stratège militaire.

- Je sais que l'on n'a pas fait beaucoup de guerre main dans la main mais hors de question que ton frère Féliciano nous rejoigne.

- Je sais...Ce mec est un vrai boulet...

- Tu n'es pas très agréable avec ton petit frère, dit-il en plissant les sourcils.

Cela l'étonnait beaucoup. Son blond est toujours si tolérant avec les autres.

- Je suis réaliste ! Il n'a jamais été foutu de retenir une seule de des technique de combat qu'Antonio et moi nous lui avons légué. La seule chose qu'il est capable de retenir c'est : Manger, draguer, dodo et respirer !

- On peut le prendre dans l'intendance, dit Ludwig qui se disait qu'un allier en plus pouvait être très utile.

France fronça les sourcils et son regard devint froid.

- Tu veux le mettre dans MA cuisine ?!

- Il faut avouer qu'il cuisine plutôt bien ! Pas autant que toi mais bien. Et puis c'est ton frère ! Imagine que tu doives te battre contre lui ?!

- D'accord...grogna Francis.

- Je t'aime, dit timidement l'allemand en caressant la joue du séducteur.

Ils se retournèrent, écarlate l'un comme l'autre vers Feliciano qui souriait, prit dans son monde.

- Tu feras la cuisine, annonça durement Allemagne.

- Oui chef, dit-il au garde-à-vous avant d'aller faire un câlin à Allemagne et filer.

- J'ai vraiment l'impression de jouer au papa et à la maman avec eux...

Ludwig sourit et enlaça la taille fine du beau pays.

- Des idées d'allier, Maman ?

France réfléchit mais ne fit pas de réflexion face au surnom.

- Peut être !

Ludwig se pencha pour embrasser Francis mais celui-ci se recula un sourire désolé sur les lèvres.

- Désolé...

France sortit de la pièce comme un voleur. Allemagne plissa les sourcils. Ses théorie se révèlent peut être juste ? Peut-être que Francis ne l'aime plus ? Peut-être est-ce parce qu'il ne veut pas encore coucher avec lui. Il glissa le long du mur et mit sa tête entre ses mains. Il se rendait compte à cet instant qu'il ne pouvait plus vivre sans France.

* * *

- Russie ! Grand frère !

- Quoi ?! répondit Russie, excédé.

- J'ai volé un jeu à Etats Unis !

- Quoi ?

- Call...of...duty, dit le plus petit en décryptant la boite de jeu.

Ils se figèrent en entendant ce nom. Le fameux jeu. Un jeu qui leur provoquait de l'urticaire. Ivan jeta un regard effrayé à Lovino. Un regard si rare que Lovino compris de suite la détresse de son ami. Celui-ci arracha le jeu des mains du plus petit italien.

- Tu es fou, batard ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu as lu la synopsis ?

- Guerre...tuer...URSS...communiste...

A chaque mot c'était comme si il enfonçait un couteau dans le cœur de Russie. Il semblait agoniser. Lovino s'approcha inquiet et le soutenu.

- Ne va pas le casser non plus !

- Mais !

- Pas de mais !

- Celui là il faut tuer des nazis ! dit-il en montrant une boite.

En l'espace de quelques seconde Ivan s'était rétabli et le jeu était déjà dans le lecteur.

- Alors tu viens ? J'attends !

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : Appelle-moi Kiku-chwan**

* * *

Petit épisode sur France que j'ai ADORE !

hetalia-beautiful-world-05-p533733

Sinon, assez marrant de voir des épisodes d'Hetalia en pensant a ma fiction ! Surtout quand France et Allemagne se dispute ou qu'il sort des trucs dans le gens : « A cause d'Allemagne je ne dors plus » LOL


	13. Appelle-moi Kiku-Chwan

Désolé de ce long retard mais je ne pouvais écrire en période de bac puis j'ai eu la Japan Expo. Certains d'entre vous y sont allés ? J'étais en cosplay pour ma part ! Peut-être m'avez-vous pris en photo sans le savoir ^^

BONNE LECTURE

* * *

Appelle moi Kiku-chwan

Pov Ludwig

Je fixai les deux personnes face à moi avec un énervement non feint. Pourquoi je suis énervé ? Imaginez que votre petit(e) ami(e) soit assis sur une espèce de trône et que quelqu'un d'autre lui fasse des avances. Et cela alors que vous l'avez surpris en train d'embrasser quelqu'un d'autre il y a peu. J'ai confiance en Francis mais là…Vous ne comprenez rien ? Revenons un peu avant…Nous sommes en guerre avec Angleterre et Amérique. Il nous faut des alliés et France s'est mis en tête de recruter le plus de pays possible. Nous sommes donc chez Kiku Honda alias Japon. Ce dernier faisait les yeux doux à mon France. J'aime bien Japon, il a été un bon allié. Fort militairement, capable de réflexion et calme. Mais là, je n'ai qu'une seule envie, lui éclater la tête contre le mur. Il venait depuis tout a l'heure complètement rouge vers Francis en lui proposant des plats traditionnels ou à boire. Il lui a même proposé un Yukata* ! Vous vous dites que France a refusé ? Eh ben non ! Il s'est mis presque nu au milieu du salon et a enfiler le vêtement. Laissez-moi crever ces yeux qui ont reluqué mon amour ! Mon tendre amour si innocent ! Je vis Japon s'avancé une énième fois portant un plat.

- France-sama, ce sont des Takoyaki** !

- Merci Japon-sama, répondit mon amour maladroitement.

Je vis le japonais sourire et me lancer un sourire hypocrite. Drague Francis sous mon nez je ne dirais rien… Francis gouta la boule et souris.

- C'est délicieux Japon-sama !

- France-sama, appelez-moi juste Kiku-chwan

- D'accord Kiku-chwan !

CHWAN ?! Ce connard lui demande de l'appeler chéri ?! Et mon idiot de petit ami ne sait pas ce que ça signifie en japonais ! Il va me tuer ! Je dois stopper tout ça. Et puis je hais mon visage impassible. Depuis tout à l'heure France pense que je m'amuse. Tu parles.

- France, je pense que nous devrions discuter avec Japon de la raison de notre visite.

Je vis Japon me regarder des éclairs dans les yeux. Oula ! J'ai énervé monsieur là ! Il m'ignore et se retourne vers Francis mais j'ai capté l'attention de ce dernier.

- Tu as raison Ludwig. Oh mais tu dois etre mal ainsi ! Viens a ma place. Je me mettrai sur tes genoux.

Je m'exécute et le blond s'assit sur moi. Je passai mes mains autour de ses hanches. Ludwig 1-« Kiku-chwan » 0. Il me jeta un regard meurtrier. Il se posa sur un autre siège et me fixa froidement.

- Kiku, nous avons vraiment besoin de ton aide ! Nous sommes en guerre contre Angleterre et Amérique ! dit Francis

- Et bien sûr, vous voulez que je devienne votre allié.

- Eh bien…oui.

Francis baissa la tête et jeta un petit regard de dessous a Kiku pour voir sa réaction. Comment peut-on dire non à ça. Il est tellement adorable. On dirait un petit ourson !

- France-sama ! Vous ressemblez à un chat ainsi, dit Japon.

Un chat ? Non mais il est aveugle ?! Mon France est un ourson ! Un petit ourson ! Je vis Francis rougis devant le compliment.

- C'est très gentil ! j'adore les chat.

Depuis quand tu prends son parti toi !

- J'ai des oreilles de chat qui vous iraient bien.

- Avec la queue.

- Evidemment !

- Ahhh trop mignon !

- Bref, ta réponse Japon. Avec nous ou contre nous ? dis-je souhaitant à tout pris faire cesser leur séance de flirt.

- Qu'y gagnerai-je ? demanda le brun en redevenant sérieux.

- Ce que tu veux ! répondis Francis.

Mauvaise réponse ! Les yeux du plus petit brillèrent de convoitise. Si tu réponds « le corps de France » ou autre je t'encastre dans un mur. Il dû sentir les ondes meurtrières que j'émettais car il se stoppa dans son élan. Il sembla se plonger dans ses pensées.

- J'ai trois conditions. Je veux que vous m'accordiez trois doléances.

- On t'écoute, dis-je stressé.

- Je veux vivre chez vous avec les autres.

- Accepté, dis-je rassuré.

- Je veux dormir dans une chambre proche de France.

- Accepté, dis-je un peu énervé.

- Et enfin je…

Il but une gorgée de son thé et se leva avec une rapidité digne d'un ninja. Il attrapa France et le plaqua contre un mur, ses lèvres contre les siennes. France choqué ne fit rien. Je le tirai en arrière et il me sourit méchamment.

- Ma dernière demande. Je suis maintenant des vôtres.

Je me tournai vers France encore sous le choc, assit contre le mur, une main sur ses lèvres. Je m'approchai et l'aidait a se relevé. Il ne semblait pas stable et je voulu l'aider à marcher.

- Francis ? Tu vas bien ? demandai-je alors que nous quittions la demeure de Japon.

- Oui…tres bien…dit-il loin de tout.

Je me penchai pour l'embrasser mais il s'esquiva et partit devant comme si je l'avais effrayé. Que se passait-il donc ?

* * *

Chine fulminait. Japon était donc avec Allemagne et France ? Il était hors de question qu'il rejoigne le même camps que son ennemi de toujours. Non hors de question ! Il préférait mourir ! Enfin mourir…un pays ne meure que rarement…Il sortit un téléphone et sélectionna un numéro préenregistré. Il cliqua sur un logo en forme de téléphone et colla le petit appareil à son oreille. Une voix décrocha.

- Je suis des vôtres, dit Chine.

De l'autre coté du téléphone un homme soupira.

- J'aurais préféré ne jamais te l'entendre dire. Bienvenue parmi nous.

Chine sourit avant de raccrocher. A des centaines de kilomètres de là, Arthur prit sa tête entre ses mains. Mais qu'a-t-il fait ? Qu'a-t-il provoqué ?! A cause de lui, ils étaient à l'aube d'une troisième guerre mondiale.

* * *

* Le Yukata est un kimono léger d'été porté aussi bien par les femmes que par les hommes  
** Les Takoyaki sont un plat traditionnellement issu d'Osaka et composé de pieuvre grillé. C'est vraiment bon !  
*** Chwan signifie « chéri » en japonais. Merci One piece !

* * *

Prochain chapitre dans peu de temps vu que je suis en vacances =p j'essaye de le poster dans une semaine. Des reviews pour m'encourager a écrire ?


	14. Doutes et incertitudes

Alors je jumelle ce chapitre avec le premier chapitre de Evangelys Heaven. Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé une review ! Je vous aime fort ! Donc voila... Bonne lecture a tous !

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

Saemoon : Toujours et encore toi =p *lui remet l'oscar du plus grand revieweur de cette fiction* Alors oui Japon en a apres Francis. Je pense que l'on peux expliquer ça comme une sorte d'adoration qui a mal tourné. Un peu comme quand une fille est "amoureuse" d'un chanteur. Elle ne l'aime pas vraiment vu qu'elle ne le connais pas mais elle a une certaine adoration pour lui et pour son physique. Pour le point One piece j'ai lu ça en faisant des recherches sur chwan que j'entendis souvent et j'ai mis la traduction comme faite dans le manga en français. Je m'excuse si ce n'est pas ça. J'ai eu mon bac alors je suis deja bien content ^^ et oui vive les vacances et le fait de pouvoir écrire quand je veux !

Gardelina : Et oui enfin. Et ce n'est pas fini !

Nightbreath : Il faut croire qu'il ne pense pas à la fidélité ! =p Il faut dire que je malmène ces temps ci mon pauvre Ludwig ^^ ! Je suis assez heureux que ce soit fini ! J'espère que cette fiction te plaira toujours autant.

* * *

Pov Prusse

Bonjour ici Prusse, depuis quelques temps je m'inquiète pour les habitants de cette maison. Premièrement l'arrivé de Kiku. Une plaie ce type. Un, il est aussi drôle qu'un croque mort ! Limite je suis sûr qu'une Kartoffel* a plus de conversation que lui ! En plus il te regarde avec des yeux semblant contenir tout le vide du monde. C'est assez…effrayant… De deux, il drague sans arrêt Francis. « Mon petit Francis veux-tu gouter mon plat ? » « oh tu as le même c'est pas grave si tu prends avec ma fourchette c'est comme si je te faisait un baiser indirect…bla bla bla. » ! Et l'autre blonde (oui c'est bien Francis), ne comprend rien ! Enfin c'est plus par monosyllabe ou par haiku. Mais mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai envie de lui faire bouffer ! C'est possible de parler sans poésie pour lui ? Il te sort ça dans sa langue et personne ne comprend ! Il en a sorti un a Francis je suis sûr d'avoir entendu le mot hentai** ! Et enfin il ronfle ! Et ce n'est pas rien. Le vrai gros ronflement. Comment un bruit pareil peut sortir d'un si petit corps ! Ce n'est pas naturel. Et dire qu'il est si silencieux le jour, il compense la nuit ou quoi ?

Eloignons nous de ce cas très spécial qu'est Japon. Les autres c'est…varié…Ecosse déprime, Pays de galle somnole, Allemagne fulmine, Irlande stress, France est devenu un mort vivant et Italie du nord…comment bien vous expliqué ben…c'est Italie du nord. Il passe son temps à draguer ou a faire des câlins à « grand frère » France. De quoi vous dire que Ludwig a installé un périmètre de sécurité autour du blond.

Ecosse est mal et cela se sent. Il ne parle plus, ne mange plus, il reste dans son coins. Je pense que son frère lui manque. Il a reçu une lettre de lui il y a peu. Depuis il est comme ça et garde toujours le bout de papier avec lui. C'est qu'il nous file un mauvais coton le roux ! Et puis le voir ainsi est complètement traumatisant. Le pire : IL NE BOIT PLUS ?! Il n'a rien pris pendant notre « bière party ». Alors que c'est le premier à boire ou à hurler. Non il s'est figé et est partit. Je sais qu'Arthur lui manque. Il se sent comme pris dans un dilemme. Son petit frère ou nous.

Passons à Pays de galles, depuis peu il fait énormément de rêve prémonitoire. Il ne nous dit jamais ce qu'ils contiennent mais je sais que beaucoup impliquent nos morts. Il ne veut plus dormir et je le comprends. Voir sa propre mort doit être terrorisant. Il erre telle une âme en peine toute la journée. La nuit quand il a le malheur de s'endormir, il se réveille en hurlant, couvert de sueur. Il semble toujours terrorisé. On ne peut rien pour lui. Ecosse et Irlande le prennent dans leur bras. Il parle en gaëlique à ses frères alors que nous ne comprenons pas. Je sais que Francis est capable de le décrypter mais il respecte leur intimité.

A cause de cela, Irlande est à bout. Il ne le dira jamais mais il est très inquiet pour Pays de galle. Il le traite comme un petit frère. Je pense que moi aussi je serais ainsi si je voyais Ludwig ainsi. Ils me font de la peine. Il est plus ironique que jamais et surprotège ses frères. Il s'est formé une sorte de cocon protecteur.

Mon frère c'est une autre paire de manche. Il est comme…jaloux. Je ne suis pas vraiment capable de l'expliquer. Il est toujours en colère et passe son temps à crier. Je sais que Ludwig n'est pas du genre calme mais il y a des limites. Il a frappé France. Nous sommes restés figé devant cette scène. Il était tard et France revenait d'une énième recherche d'allier. On le sentait fatigué. Ludwig l'a accusé d'aller voir un autre en secret ou je ne sais quelle bêtise et fâché, a refusé de l'embrasser. Je crois n'avoir jamais vu Ludwig aussi furieux. Il a plaqué France contre un des murs de l'entrée et lui a mis un coup de poing. Il l'a traité de connard et d'autre subtilité du genre. Francis est resté figé, la main sur son visage. Il a eu la lèvre éclatée. Nous nous sommes précipités pour éloigner Ludwig de Francis. Ecosse l'a soigné avec sa magie puis ils ont fait chambre à part.

Ce qui amène au sujet le plus grave. Pourquoi France est-il si distant ? Ce n'est pas normal. Il était pourtant si proche de Ludwig. Ils passaient leur temps à se faire des câlins (ce qui franchement m'écœure). Il subit la cours de Japon sans y répondre mais ne le repousse pas. Son regard est vide. Il erre parfois sans véritable but dans la maison.

J'entendis un bruit a la porte et me dirigea vers elle. La pluie tombait fort. J'ouvrais la porte et tomba nez a nez avec Espagne. Il me poussa gentiment pour s'abriter. Je lui pris son manteau. C'est lui qui allait faire les missions pour recruter des alliés.

- Alors ? Demandai-je.

- Chine est contre nous ainsi que Russie et Italie du nord.

- D'autres alliés à nos côtés ?

- Non…ils refusent de prendre part ou nous trouve trop faible.

- Je comprends…voilà donc nos effectifs finaux…Tu es passé voir Arthur ?

- Oui…Nous devions fixer une date.

- Alors ?

- Dans un mois, dit Espagne froidement. Nous n'avons plus qu'un mois pour nous préparer.

- Un mois ? Mais comment ? Tu as vu l'état des autres ? M'écriai-je.

- Tu peux aussi parler ! Tu t'es vu dans un miroir récemment ? Tu as des cernes monstres ! dit-il en me caressant doucement la joue.

Je rougis devant sa caresse et repoussa sa main. Il était trop tendre ces jours-ci avec moi. Cela me gêne parfois mais j'apprécie sentir ses mains sur mon visage. Je me detourne et je sens Espagne qui souffle.

- Au fait, reprit-il, Arthur m'a donné un sort.

- Un sort ?

- Je lui ai parlé de Francis et il m'a dit qu'il pouvait être sous le coup d'un sort ou d'un filtre d'amour qui interférait avec les résidus de son ancien sort.

- Je vois. Et ce que t'a donné Arthur nous permettra de savoir si oui ou non Francis est enchanté ?

- Oui mais…

- Mais quoi ?!

- Il y a des conditions à suivre, répondit-il, hésitant.

- Tu me fais peur…

- Premièrement, il ne faut pas que celui qui est testé ne soit au courant. Le sort se defendrai.

- C'est faisable.

- Ensuite la personne qui teste doit avoir une certaine maitrise de la magie.

- Donc Alistair, Edwin ou Carwin. On leur demandera. Ou se situe le problème ?

- C'est le troisième point. Il faut le tester a certains points.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- La prise d'un filtre ou d'une potion sera visible en analysant la salive. Un sort il faudra viser la nuque et le torse.

- Tu veux lui prendre de la salive ?! Et comment ? « Salut France, je peux te prendre de la salive ? C'est pour un test ! »

- C'est vrai que c'est un peu bizarre…

- C'est carrément louche !

- Arthur a conseillé un…baiser…

- Alors tu vas demander à l'un de nos amis roux d'embrasser leur cousin et de lui caresser la nuque et le torse. Tu tiens à les tuer ? Ludwig va en faire de la purée de carotte.

- C'est pas faux mais…a-t-on le choix ?

- Oui ! Ça se trouve, Francis est juste bizarre ces temps-ci ! dit-je révolté.

- Il y a des limites à la bizarrerie. Francis est désespérément amoureux de Ludwig un jour et le lendemain il oublie tout. J'irais leur parlé si tu crains leur réaction. Carwin me semble le meilleur choix.

- C'est vrai que face à des crises de folies et une dépression nerveuse, il a l'air en super forme.

- Ne commence pas avec l'ironie toi, dit Espagne en souriant.

Je ris et m'approcha de lui pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Tu crois qu'il faudra tout leur raconter un jour ? demandai-je en collant mon visage dans son cou.

Il me serra contre lui et frotta mon dos.

- Les temps sont durs. La guerre est proche. Je ne pense pas que ce soit le meilleur moment pour nous révéler.

Il me pris dans ses bras et porta jusqu'à sa chambre. Il me posa sur le grand lit double et enleva sa chemise. Je souris a la vu des muscles tracés que j'aimais parcourir d'un doigt distrait. Il se glissa dans le lit une fois son pantalon a terre. Trop absorbé par ma contemplation je ne pensai pas à ôter mes habits. Il sourit et déboutonna tendrement ma chemise. Je rougis très légèrement et enleva mon pantalon. Il me prit dans ses bras et je calais ma tête sur son torse. Il passa un bras autour de moi pour un peu plus me serrer. Je me délectais de la douce chaleur et sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Je fermai les yeux.

* * *

Pov Angleterre

Je regardai les pays face à moi. J'avais honte de tout cela. Cette horrible machination. Je gardai précieusement Matthew avec moi. J'avais vraiment peur pour lui depuis la menace de cet homme. Rare sont les pays qui comptent à mes yeux. Matthew est comme mon fils. C'est mon précieux joyau, mon bijou que je dois protéger. Je l'aime plus que tout. Il représente le plus beau cadeau que j'ai eu avec Francis. Certes on m'a souvent reproché de lui avoir volé et de me l'être accaparé. Mais comment résister ? Il me ressemble mais a le caractère de Francis. Comment rester insensible quand vous voyez les deux personnes que vous aimez le plus rire ensemble et vous demander de les rejoindre. J'ai été égoïste. J'ai voulu préservé cette image à vie. J'ai ensorcelé Francis et volé Matthie à son autre père. Je le resserrais contre moi. Canada ne se défendis pas. Il avait peur. Il était terrorisé depuis cette menace de mort. Et dire que d'habitude on le confondait avec Alfred…Il aurait bien voulu cette fois… Quant à Alfred, je ne sais plus quoi penser. Il est très engagé dans cette guerre que je désire plus que tout perdre. Alfred a ce désir de conquête. Il veut l'Europe. Il veut France entre ses mains grasses et sales. Je ne supporte pas cette idée. Pourquoi ai-je été si stupide ? Si aveuglé par ma jalousie ? J'aime Francis. Je ne le cache pas. Mais je le sens plus heureux là-bas. Espagne est venu me rendre visite et je me suis inquiété. Francis est sous le coup d'un mauvais sort ? Ce n'est pas bon. Je ne veux plus qu'il soit forcé a quoi que ce soit. Je rentrai dans le petit living-room accueillant nos alliés. Je vis Russie et Italie du sud, ici car Amérique leur a proposé la collection complète des Call of Duty. Chine était assis sur un canapé en train de manger. L'idée de pouvoir affronter Japon, son ennemi de toujours le faisait jubiler. Turquie souriait méchamment pensant au sang qui allait couler dans peu de temps. Comment France, comment vas-tu pouvoir affronter ces monstres ? J'ai peur pour toi.

* * *

* Kartoffel : Pomme de terre en allemand

** Hentai : pervers en japonais

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Libère-moi


	15. Bonus : Bienvenue sur Evangelys Heaven

ATTENTION : Et non ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre continuant l'histoire mais plus un bonus du nom d'Evangelys Heaven. Ce bonus se concentre autour de Russie et Italie du nord. Pour vous expliquer simplement Evangelys Heaven est un jeu vidéo. Ce bonus est très proche de Half prince et sword art online un manhua et un manga que j'adore. J'espère que vous aimerez ce bonus qui sera assez long puisque je pense qu'il se terminera vers la fin de la fic. Les chapitres seront plus court que les vrais chapitres et posté dans un intervalle encore indéfini. Ce chapitre se passe avant le début de la guerre.

* * *

Evangelys Heaven chapitre 1 : Un nouveau jeu

Lovino parcourait paresseusement les longues allées marchandes de son beau pays. Il se stoppa quand un homme lui barra le chemin. Il plissa les sourcils et lui demanda de se dégager. L'homme souris et lui remis un paquet emballer avant de s'enfuir. Etonné Italie regarda ce qu'il avait entre les mains. Dans ce paquet se trouvait deux boites de jeu. Il la sortit, étonné. Il trouva avec une tablette tactile. Un message était écris.

« Aimes-tu mon cadeau ? »

Il regarda à droite et à gauche. Un autre message s'inscrivit.

« Tu aimes les jeu vidéo non ? Celui-ci est révolutionnaire. Il vient juste de sortir. Il te suffis de brancher ces deux électrodes sur ton front et de dire _link_ pour entrer dans le jeu vidéo même. »

Il repéra un clavier et tapa. Le message disparu et Lovino regarda ça étonné en se demandant si il n'avait pas une espèce d'Horcruxe* entre les mains.

« Comment me connaissez-vous ? » tapa Lovino

« Je te connais mieux que tu le penses. Il y a deux exemplaires de ce jeu pour toi et Ivan. » répondit la petite tablette.

Il sortit la boite de jeu et lu le résumé. Un RPG classique de combat. Il repéra deux espèces de petits pansements que l'on devait surement coller sur le front. Je rentrai chez moi ou attendais Ivan. Il était devant Zelda quand il arriva. Il se mit derrière lui et le vit achever le boss final pour la 7ème fois.

- Du nouveau ? demanda Ivan.

- Un homme bizarre m'a donné un nouveau jeu vidéo bizarre.

Il se tourna vers lui et haussa un sourcil.

- Montre, ordonna-t-il.

Lovino lui tendit le paquet ou se trouvait des deux jeux et la tablette. Il lui expliqua rapidement le principe et demanda des explications à la tablette sur le jeu. Ils apprirent que ce jeu analysait leurs corps et leurs facultés physiques et mentales pour trouver la classe qui leur ressemblait le plus. Sans un mot, Ivan suivit le mode d'emplois et posa les deux éléctrode sur son front.

- Ça peut être un piège non ?

- On parle d'un jeu nous permettant d'etre vraiment dans le jeu. Même si c'est un piège j'y vais.

Lovino soupira et imita Ivan. Ils se couchèrent sur un grand lit pour ne pas tomber en rejoignant le jeu. Ils se regardèrent et se prirent la main.

- _Link_.

Les deux jeunes hommes se connectèrent ensembles au jeu. Lovino regarda autour de lui. Il était seul dans une espèce de monde composé de chiffre. Une ombre apparue pour devoilée une superbe femme. Elle lui sourit.

- Je suis Aegi. Je suis une game master. Vous êtes l'un des 2000 élu ayant obtenu ce jeu. Bienvenue. Passons à la création de votre personnage.

Lovino resta interloqué. 2000 élus ? Que voulait-elle dire par là ?

- Votre race et votre classe va être choisies selon votre caractère et vos compétences. Analyse terminée. Quelle couleur de cheveux voulez-vous.

Lovino vis une palette de couleur apparaitre devant mes yeux et prit une couleur blanche se rappelant de Devil May Cry** devant lequel il avait passé des heures. Il désignait facilement ce jeu comme son preféré.

- La couleur de vos yeux…

Il prit une teinte rouge pour lui donner un air très méchant et féroce.

- Bien…choisissez un Pseudo.

- Shadow.

- Bien Shadow vous allez être virtualisé. Cela risque de faire un peu mal.

Il sentit une grande douleur l'envahir. Il se tint le ventre menaçant de recracher son repas tant la douleur était forte. Il sentit ses oreilles s'étirer, ses cheveux pousser et son corps s'affiner. La douleur cessa d'un coup et l'italien se sentis chuter. Il regarda autour de lui. Il était dans une prairie, seul. Il regarda les différentes interfaces et tomba sur une interface miroir. Il se regarda dedans. Il était devenu un elfe. Sa peau était claire, ses cheveux d'un blanc pur et ses yeux d'un rouge menaçant. On l'avait considérablement embellit.

- Super… Je suis une tapette d'elfe…

Il ouvrit mon inventaire et y découvrit une étrange double lame. Il la mit et fit quelque geste avec pour s'habituer. Il était un guerrier au moins ça le rassurait. Il ne voulait pas être un prêtre ou quoi que ce soit de magique. Lovino se souvint tout à coup d'Ivan. Où était-il passé celui-là ? Il entendit un bruit de chute. Près de lui venait d'atterrir une jolie fille aux cheveux long et blond ressemblant énormément à Natalia. Il s'approcha espérant que cette garce de Biélorussie. Il tendit sa main pour qu'elle se relève. Elle le regarda un moment circonspecte avant de se relevé. Il vit son pseudo. Praline…Bien un truc de gamine ça…Elle me regarda.

- Lovino ?

- Comment tu me connais toi ? demanda l'elfe.

- Bah…c'est moi…Ivan…C'est vrai que mon Destructor doit être impressionnant… dit Russie en bombant les muscles.

Il le fixa un moment et éclata de rire.

- Je dirai plutôt que ta Praline est adorable.

Il ne comprit pas et trouva l'interface miroir. Il se vit dedans et hurla.

- Je suis une fille putain !

* * *

* Pour ceux qui n'ont jamais lu ou vu Harry potter, un Horcruxe est un bout d'ame attaché a une personne ou a un objet. Dans le livre 2 de harry potter, Harry trouve un journal dont les mots s'effacent dès qu'il a écrit dedans. Voldemort a en effet mis un bout d'âme a l'intérieur. C'est un rapprochement que j'ai fait entre les deux.

** Dante, le héros de Devil May Cry (oui je sais qu'il n'y a pas que lui mais bon ) a les cheveux blancs


End file.
